Para El amor No Hay Diferencias
by Karla Fan Brony
Summary: Diego es un humano que es traido a Equestria, en su intento por regresar a la tierra encuentra el amor en cierta pegaso amarilla, juntos tendran que enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo y un gran problema con alguien de la realeza, (lograra sobrevivir su amor o caer en el intento) Historia catalogada M: Contenido Lemon (sexo), palabras antisonantes (solo algunas), Entren y comenten:
1. Chapter 1

PARA EL AMOR NO HAY DIFERENCIAS

_**Hola este es mi primer fic haci que espero que les guste, como personaje principal voy a meter a mi hermano Diego para darle una pequeña revancha por una broma que me hizo sin mas que decir me despido y empezamos **__. __**(Espero actualizar los capítulos cada 1 o**__**2 semanas)**_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Una tarde soleada estaba caminando de vuelta a mi casa pero antes de llegar vi un resplandor de color verde/negro, que me dejo sin poder ver nada por unos minutos, cuando la luz se hiso mas tenue pude ver la silueta de una especie de yegua un unicornio alado para ser exacto, yo no sabia que hacer si correr o quedarme cuando estaba apunto de irme el unicornio me hablo:

Unicornio: A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

Diego: A mi casa (le dije un poco mas relajado y mas serio)

Unicornio: Me temo que no, tu vas a venir conmigo (enojada)

Diego: NO (gritando) no voy a ningún lado y además no se quien eres o mejor que cosa eres

Unicornio: fácil soy la Reina de los Changelings y vas a venir quieras o no

Diego: Primero muerto que ir contigo

Reina: Como quieras

Su cuerno empieza a brillar lanzando una luz verde, cuando intente correr fue muy tarde el rayo me había alcanzado y de inmediato me desplome en el pavimento no recodava nada solo como se reia.

Despues de un tiempo me desperté no sabia donde estaba solo sabia que era un bosque lo primero que intente hacer fue calmarme y analizar la situación, ya mas calmado empece a caminar cuando tenia un buen tiempo caminando vi una parte del bosque mas iluminada fui hacia aquella parte y Sali de aquel bosque.

No tarde mucho en encontrar a alguien a lo lejos escuchava una voz que cantaba una canción no sabia con que me iba encontrar pero la voz era hermosa, cuando llegue a donde se escuchaba la voz vi a una pegaso amarilla con cabello y cola rosada, con ojos verde azulado por estarla observando resbale y cai, al escuchar la caída la pegaso salió corriendo de hay yo muy triste por haberla asustado me levante y me sente estaba apunto de llorar recordando a mi familia y amigos, pero de repente:

Pegaso amarrillo: Estas bien?

Diego: Si no te preocupes, perdón por asustarte

Pegaso amarrillo: no te preocupes, cual es tu nombre(diciéndomelo en un tono bajo de voz)

Diego: Mi nombre es Diego y el tuyo

Pegaso amarillo: Me llamo Fluttershy

Fluttershy: No es por nada pero que cosa eres?

Diego: Pues soy un humano y ni se donde estoy

Fluttershy: Estas perdido?

Diego: Algo asi

Despues de eso se aserco hacia mi y comensamos a platicar le explique de donde venia como era mi mundo y todo lo que había ella por lo contrario me explico todo donde estaba que eran, el tiempo se nos paso volando cuando terminamos ya era de noche.

Fluttershy: Bueno ya me tengo que ir es muy tarde fue un gusto conocerte adiós

Diego: Espera

Fluttershy: Que paso? ¿Te sientes bien?

Diego: si pero no tengo donde dormir ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa solo por hoy?

Fluttershy: (algo nerviosa) N-no se

Diego: Por favor solo esta noche

Fluttershy: E-esta b-bien

Nos fuimos a su casa, cuando llegamos se me hizo un poco raro porque era una casa-arbor con un pequeño rio alrededor.

Fluttershy: Ya llegamos

Cuando entramos me quede sin palabras me sorprendi al ver lo ordenado que estaba ninguna cosa fuera de su lugar.

Fluttershy: Ten ahí puedes dormir (me da una cobija y una almuada)

Diego: Gracias, pero antes tienes baño es que me quiero limpiar

Fluttershy: si esta hay

Despues del baño no encontraba que ponerme pues mi ropa estaba sucia y no podiar dormir sin ropa con el riesgo de que Fluttershy me viera o peor que viera mis cositas, estaba decidido ir por mi ropa y vestirme sin que nadie me viera, Sali como rayo y en menos de un parpadeo estaba vestido con la sorpresa de que fluttershy esta va subiendo

Fluttershy: Diego ten te hice esta sopa

Diego: Gracias no te tenias que molestar

Fluttershy: No es nada

Cuando me termine la sopa pude ver que eran las 12:20 de la noche me despedi de fluttershy y fui a dormir pero algo me tomo de sorpresa. Antes de que pisara el primer escalon fluttershy me dio un beso en la mejilla

Fluttershy: B-buenas noches diego(roja como un tomate)

Diego:Buenas noches fluttershy que duermas bien.

Despues de eso fui y me quede dormido

_**Hasta aquí la primera parte de mi fic no se desesperen las cosas empesaran a subir de tono en los próximos capítulos hasta luego **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El Nacimiento De Un Nuevo Amor

_**Hola, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, espero que les guste sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir aqui los dejo con la continuación: **_

A la mañana siguente diego se encontraba totalmente dormido Fluttershy al intentar no despertarlo camino muy despacio pero en el intento callo un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, provocando un terrible ruido y despertando al muchacho.

Diego: Que paso que se rompió

Fluttershy: Nada solo intentaba no despertarte pero paso un accidente y te desperté perdón

Diego: No te preocupes (dijo sonriendo un poco)

Fluttershy: Q-quieres d-desayunar (con un poco de rubor en su cara)

Diego: Si

Y asi fue diego y fluttershy desayunaron siempre sonriendo y riendo, fue hasta que fluttershy interumpio ese maginico desayuno

Fluttershy: Mis amigas van a venir a conocerte

Diego: Amigas (sorprendido) no lo se Fluttershy no crees que será un poco inesperado presentarme a tus amigas y con todo lo que te dije ayer

Fluttershy: (pensativa) No lo creo además ya les dije todo y están muy interesadas en verte personalmente

Diego: Si es asi bueno y cuando llegan

En eso se escucha el timbre da la casa de Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Ahora mismo llegaron jiji

Cuando termino de decir eso fue a abrir la puerta, entrando una unicornio violeta, una pony naranja, otra unicornio blanca, un pony rosa, y un pegaso celeste

Twilight: Wow pensaba que era una broma pero veo que no, bueno mi nombre es twilight ellas son Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, y Rainbow Dash

Pinkie: Hola, como estas yo soy Pinkie Pie Pero me puedes decir Pinkie

Applejack: Que tal compañero

Rarity: Un gusto conocerte

Rainbow: - Hola –

Diego: Que gusto es un placer conocerlas

Twilight: No te preocupes no seas timido Fluttershy nos comento todo sobre ti y no tienes porque sentirte diferente nosotras te entendemos

Diego: No es eso solo que todavía no me acostumbro a bueno pues convivir con ponys

Applejack: todo es difícil pero con el tiempo se supera

Pinkie: No es por nada ¿pero de que parte de la tierra vienes? Digo solo por curiosidad

Diego: Pues yo vengo de un país llamado Mexico

Rarity: Mexico un nombre un poco extrallo desde mi parecer

Diego: pensando (no eres la única que me a dicho eso)

Rainbow: Y practicas una actividad, competencias o algo asi

Diego: Si el futbol

Applejack: Que es el futbol

Diego: Es el deporte mas practicado y el favorito de mi mundo y ademas hay muchas competencias internacionales

Fluttershy: No me platicaste sobre el deporte que practicabas ¿Como por ejemplo?

Diego: Pues la mas importante es la copa mundial de futbol, copa confederaciones, copa America, Eurocopa, entre otras

Rainbow: Suenan muy importantes ¿crees poder enseñarne a jugar?

Diego: si cuando tu quieras te enseño

Pinkie: Ya se para celebrar tu llegada hay que hacer un fiesta nos vemos en la casa de Twilight a las 7:00 bueno no vemos.

Todas: Esta bien

Diego: Si esta bien pero donde vive Twilight

Fluttershy: Yo te puedo llevar

Diego: Pues si es asi nos vemos a las 7:00

Despues de un rato de platicar, reir, y jugar nos dieron las 3 de la tarde, cuando todas se fueron, yo decidi salir a dar una vuelta y Fluttershy ir al spa con Applejack y Twilight

-3:40 P.M-

Diego: Este pueblo es muy enorme como no perderse entre tan bellas estructuras, pero cuando me quisiera quedar siento que extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SPA-

Fluttershy: Chicas le puedo decir algo

Applejack/Twilight: Si claro que paso

Fluttershy: Creo (sonrojada) q-que me e-estoy enamorando

Twilight: De quien (con los ojos abiertos)

Fluttershy: C-creo que es D-de de D-Diego (totalmente nerviosa y roja)

Applejack: Wow es encerio no lo puedo creer

Fluttershy: Pues yo tampoco lo creo pero cuando hablo con el me siento muy segura, que el pues no se, es muy dulce, es tan adorable y timido como yo, bueno eso creo

Twilight: Si eso es lo que sientes porque no se lo dices

Fluttershy: N-no lo se y si no siente lo mismo por mi y además no creo que sea conveniente

Applejack: ¿ Porque no?

Fluttershy: No lo se

Twilight: Ya se porque no se lo dices en la fiesta y quieres te dejamos a solas con el para que se lo confieces

Fluttershy: Encerio harian eso por mi

Applejack: Claro para eso están las amigas

Twilight: Y no te preocupes yo averiguo si tu le gustas

Fluttershy: ¿Como lo vas a hacer?

Twilight: Todo déjamelo a mi

Asi fue dieron las 7:00 y todos nos reunimos en la casa de twilight, mientras tanto applejack y twilight les informaron a todas las demás lo que se había planeado

Spike: Para que me llamaste Twilight

Twilight: Quiero que me investigues un pequeño problema

Spike: ¿Que puedo hacer?

Twilight: Averigua si a Diego le gusta Fluttershy

Spike: De acuerdo

Corria la mitad de la fiesta yo estaba en el balcón pensado cuando Spike me interumpio mis pensamientos

Spike: Diego que haces porque no estas hay adentro divirtiéndote

Diego: Si solo que hay algo que me perturba

Spike: ¿Que te preocupa?

Diego: Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Spike: Si prometido

Diego: Me estoy enamorando, suena un poco extraño pero si es verdad

Spike: ¿Te puedo preguntar de quien se trata? (pensando: fue mas fácil de lo que pense)

Diego: (suspiro) De Fluttershy

Spike: Wow amigo eso es rápido pero porque razón

Diego: No lo se pero es muy tierna timida y te sabe comprender

Spike: Y porque no se lo dices?

Diego: Estas seguro?

Spike: Totalmente creeme

Diego: (se levanta del suelo) Tienes razón voy a decirle lo que siento y no me importa que es lo que piensen

Diego entro a la fiesta y busco a Fluttershy

Pinkie: Hay viene¡

Fluttershy: Es ahora o nunca

Twlight: Si se puede Fluttershy estamos todas contigo

Fluttershy se acerco a mi y al unisono lops dos dijimos

Fluttershy/Diego: Estoy enamorado de ti ¡

Ambos no que damos paralizados por lo que escuchamos en eso se apago la música y hubo un silencio muy pero muy incomodo

Diego: Entonces que dices ¿Si me aceptas como tu novio?

Fluttershy: S-si Diego si me gustaría ser tu novia

En eso todas las demas estaban atras de nosotros gritando de felicidad y Pinkie Pie estaba con lagrimas en los ojos

Estaba dispuesto a darle un abraso a Fluttershy, de repente ella me dio un apasionado beso en la boca en ese momento sentí algo que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo esa sensación de su boca, su lengua que entraba en mi boca era lo mas increíble que me pudo suceder , ella con los ojos cerrados y yo los tenia abiertos de la imprecion cuando terminamos con el beso ella me dijo

Fluttershy: Te quiero mucho y no quiero que te vallas (un poco triste y apunto de llorar)

Diego: Claro que no, yo también te quiero y nunca en la vida me voy a ir siempre voy a estar aquí a tu lado

Pasaron las horas y llego a su fin la fiesta todos nos fuimos a casa, cuando llegamos a la casa de fluttershy me dijo algo que no esperaba de ella

Flutterhy: Diego quiero hacerlo

Diego: Fluttershy estas segura de esto

Fluttershy: si muy segura de que te amo y por eso lo quiero hacer contigo

Sin negarme subimos a su cama la recosté y nos empesamos a besar como todo unos enamorados, ella corto el beso me empezo a quitar la ropa la ayude para que fuera mas rápido, yo sin ropa y con todo al 100% decidi que era tiempo la acomode boca arriba y me puse encima de ella

Diego: Lista fluttershy, esto te puede doler esta conciente de ello

Fluttershy: Si pero no me importa

Con la aceptación introduje mi pene muy despacio hasta que entro todo Fluttershy gemia como nunca empeze a moverme despacio al mismo tiempo ella me besaba

Fluttershy: Sigue Diego porfavor sigue

Pasando los minutos empesaba a sentir como llegaba al final

Diego: Fluttershy, me corro

Fluttershy: quiero sentirte adentro de mi, correte dentro porfavor

Yo quería aguantar mas pero sus gemido me lo impedían, la tome por las caderas empuje mi pene hasta adentro de ella y me corri dentro dejando ese liquido blanco dentro de su intimidad

Diego: Me corro, me corro

Fluttershy: aaaahhhh si esta muy caliente (gemido) te quiero (gemido) Diego te quiero mucho (gemido)

Despues de eso se me acerco me dio un beso y se quedo dormida por el cansancio, yo hice lo mismo solo que pensando

Diego: Pensando(si la quiero de verdad y nunca me voy a ir de aquí me queda mucho por ver y por amar junto a ella )

_**Bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, espero le halla gustado, comenten porfavor que les gustaría que viviera esta nueva pareja o sus opiniones o sus mejoras hasta la próxima nos vemos adios **_


	3. Chapter 3: El Entrenamiento

Capitulo 3: El Entrenamiento

_**Hola como están esta es la tercera parte de mi fic, en este capítulo se hará una referencia a un deporte mundialmente conocido (ya lo sé para algunas personas se les puede hacer aburrido si es así también comenten todo se vale) Los dejo con el tercer capítulo gracias por los que leen este proyecto y espero que esta historia siga creciendo: **_

Al día siguiente estaba acostado en la cama de fluttershy eran como las 10:00 de la mañana desperté solo me levante me puse mi ropa y estaba dispuesto a dar una vuelta hasta que me interrumpieron:

Twilight: Hola ¿Que tal dormiste?

Diego: Que pedo, a qué hora llegaste

Twilight: No tiene mucho tiempo

Diego: Y Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Aquí estoy (salía de la cocina)

Twilight: veras Fluttershy me invito a desayunar y por no desperdiciar una oportunidad de ver a visitarte acepte avenir

Diego: Eso lo explica

Fluttershy: vas a desayunar?

Accedí con la cabeza, nos sentamos y comenzamos a el desayuno, todo el desayuno estaba bien muy tranquilo y rebajado hasta que Twilight hiso una pregunta bastante incómoda hacia nosotros.

Twilight: Y ya tienen pensado que va a hace ahora como pareja?

Fluttershy y yo nos pusimos nerviosos y sonrojados (mientras recodábamos lo de anoche)

Diego: B-bueno no lo sé todavía no hablamos de eso y pues yo creo que todo será a su tiempo (sonrojado)

Fluttershy: Concuerdo con diego hay que dejar las cosas a su tiempo y hablar de ello

Twilight: A comprendo bueno los dejo para que puedan hablar adiós

Fluttershy/Diego: Adiós

-Después de un tiempo-

Fluttershy: Diego, Twilight tiene razón hay que hablar sobre nosotros y darlo a conocer en el momento justo

Diego: Pero cuando?

Fluttershy: Pues no lo sé pero lo que sé es que hay que estar de acuerdo para estar felices y no tener problemas en nuestra relación

Diego: De acuerdo como quieres empezar?

Fluttershy: Pues ahora que somos novios lo básico es que no haya secretos y mentiras, y después organizar nuestros tiempos para hacer actividades juntos y con mis amigas (paseos, días de campo, fiestas)

Diego: Si lo crees conveniente así será

Al decirnos todo nuestros secretos, intimidades empezamos a aclarar unas cosas poner unas cuantas reglas, condiciones y acuerdos entre nosotros, todo lo necesario para estar en paz al terminar eran las 2:45 de la tarde con la plática decidí salir a estirar un poco las piernas y salir a pasear al resto del pueblo mientras Fluttershy se iba al mercado a comprar algunas verduras y frutas para sus animales

-3:00-

Diego: Cada día se ve mejor, creo que fue buena decisión quedarme solo que no comprendo por qué razón me traerían a este mundo, también tengo que ir a ver a las demás no sé porque pero así me dijeron

Cuando de pronto Rainbow callo enfrente de mí espantándome de golpe

Rainbow: Otra vez tengo ya te dije Rainbow tienes que practicar tus aterrizajes, oh hola diego que haces

Diego: nada solo camino un rato

Rainbow: Bueno ya que no haces nada me puedes enseñar a jugar futbol como me lo prometiste

Diego: Si está bien te voy a enseñar te veo aquí en una hora ok

Rainbow: Si aquí nos vemos

Ella salió volando y yo me puse a trabajar en esa hora que tenia libre construí unas porterías de futbol con madera y fui con Pinkie Por una pelota al regreso toda vía tenía 15 minutos libres y para no aburrirme comencé a jugar el tiempo se paso volando estaba tan concentrado en la pelota que no vía a Rainbow atrás de mi con las ojos y boca abiertos de la forma de cómo contralaba la pelota (o por otra cosa)

Rainbow: Wow me enseñas a hacer eso

Diego: Me asustaste, te voy a enseñar pero debes de tener paciencia este deporte es de mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación muy seria entendido

Rainbow: Si entendido cuando empezamos?

Diego: ¡ahora mismo!

Rainbow: Esta bien

Diego: Lo primero es ¿sabes algo sobre esto o algo parecido?

Rainbow: No nada

Diego: Bueno entonces hay que empezar desde cero

Antes de empezar cheque mi reloj y eran las 4:00 de la tarde me puse a pensar que tan difícil podía ser al fin a mí también me enseñaron a jugar, pero esto era un poco más fácil solo por el detalle de que no conocen este deporte y hay que mostrarle todos los detalles

Rainbow: Diego vas a quedarte hay o vas a enseñarme

Diego: AHH perdón ya voy lo primero es decirte de que es trata el juego

Rainbow: ¿De qué se trata?

Diego: Lo básico es meter esta pelota o un balón en una portería como la que esta hay (señalando los tres palos de madera que coloque a 3 metros)

Rainbow: Así son todas

Diego: No las otras están hechas de metal y no son más grandes

Rainbow: Que tanto mas grande?

Diego: Pues de 2.10 m de altura y 7.00 m de largo

Rainbow: No me des explicaciones quiero aprender a hacer eso que estabas haciendo tu (algo enojada)

Diego: Esta bien (Que bueno que no me pidió medidas)

Como le prometí a Rainbow Dash le mostré casi todo lo que sabía (casi todo me refiero a lo básico, mis jugadas son personales) fuera de eso entendía rápido, comprendía el modo del juego, todas las jugadas que a mí me costó tanto tiempo aprender a ella las aprendía en menos de 5 minutos, después de toda la tarde de estar como maestro dieron las 9:30 de la noche estaba todo cansado ya no soportaba mas pero Rainbow insistía en seguir practicando pero yo di todo

Rainbow: Por favor ¿que mas sabes dime?

Diego: Ya ten enseñe todo lo que sabias y lo aprendiste bien creo que ya estas lista para jugar y además ya estoy cansado nos pasamos toda la tarde practicando, jugando y todo cuando me acuerde de otra cosa te digo

Rainbow: Bueno si lo dices así ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Diego: si solo que no sea de futbol porque ya no sé nada

Rainbow: si, ¿Porque te enamoraste de Fluttershy si ella es muy tímida y además nunca ha podido o quiso hablar con un macho?

Diego: Pues por lo mismo es muy tímida pero también es dulce, es bonita, es muy cuidadosa y bondadosa además se ve que le gusta ayudar a sus amigas a pesar de todo

Rainbow: ¿Y por qué no de otra? Como Twilight, Applejack, Rarity o Pinkie Pie

Diego: Pues te lo pongo de esta manera Con Twilight no podría ser porque ella es muy estudiosa, con Applejack se ve que ella está enamorada de alguien más, con Rarity no tengo nada en común, y Pinkie Pie pues ella es algo imperativa y todo lo toma a broma ¿Y por qué razón me lo preguntas?

Rainbow: (sonrojada) Pues solo por preguntar y creo que elegiste bien (mirando a todos los lados) mira que tarde es ya me tengo que ir nos vemos adiós y gracias por enseñarme a jugar

Diego: De nada, adiós

Cuando ella se fue todavía me quede un rato acostado en el pasto y por el cansancio me quede dormido y no supe que paso después.

-A la mañana que sigue-

Diego: (bostezo) Que paso donde estoy ya recordé me quede dormido aquí! En la madre me quede dormido y no llegue a la casa de Fluttershy y ella se quedo esperando a que regresara mejor me voy y la busco para disculparme por no llegar con ella ¡

-Mientras tanto en la pastelería de Pinkie Pie-

Pinkie: Alguien ha visto a Fluttershy y a Diego

Twilight: No

Applejack: No

Al dar la vuelta vieron entrar a Fluttershy muy triste y con lágrimas en los ojos

Twilight: ¿Que te paso fluttershy estas bien?

Fluttershy: (Apunto de llorar) Si solo que Diego no llego a mi casa anoche y no sé donde esta

Applejack: Tranquila el está bien solo se le hizo un poco tarde

Fluttershy: Pero sí que tal si le paso algo, o si regreso a su mundo o algo peor le pudo haber pasado (soltando un par de lagrimas) no se qué haría si no está a mi lado es que lo quiero mucho como para dejarlo ir

Twilight: Tranquila no te preocupes hay que ir por las demás e irlo a buscar intenta tranquilízate lo encontraremos ¿de acuerdo?

Fluttershy: S-si entiendo

Pinkie: Hay esta Diego ya lo encontré

Fluttershy: ¿Donde?

Pinkie: Esta caminando justo hacia aquí

Yo por mi parte voy caminando a la casa de Fluttershy sin saber que estaban en la pastelería viéndome

Diego: Estoy muy cansado pero la tengo que encontrar para poder disculparme

Fluttershy: ¡Diego!

Doy media vuelta para ver a Fluttershy corriendo hacia mí cuando llega me abrasa y sin poder aguantar más llora mientras me abrasa

Fluttershy: (llorando) Que bueno que estas bien nunca más te separes de mí, nunca me dejes sola por favor Diego nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti

Diego: (intentando no llorar, pero con lagrimas en los ojos) Tranquila estoy aquí y jamás en mi vida te voy a dejar sola

Fluttershy: (intentando tranquilizarse) Te extrañe tanto si no te incomoda ¿Porque no llegaste anoche?

Diego: Veras le estaba enseñando a Rainbow como jugar futbol y cuando terminamos era noche y me quede dormido por el cansancio cuando desperté esta mañana y llegue corriendo aquí para disculparme por no dormir en tu casa

Fluttershy: Esta bien te disculpo ¿Quieres descansar?

Diego: Si eso es lo que necesito

Fluttershy: Entonces nos vamos a casa

Diego: Adiós chicas nos vemos luego

Twilight: Adiós

Pinkie: Adiós y no ya te quedes dormido

Diego: Si está bien

Applejack: Adiós descansa

Al acabar de despedirnos nos fuimos a casa y al llegar nos fuimos a acostar y empezamos a platicar

Diego: Perdón por no dormir contigo ayer

Fluttershy: Descuida como te lo dije hace rato te perdono

Diego: Gracias por eso te quiero

Fluttershy: Yo también te quiero

Fluttershy se acerca hacia mi yo hago lo mismo y nos damos un beso, yo sabía muy bien que significaba ese beso y quería hacerlo pero estaba muy cansado y solo lo deje en un beso al separarnos ella me dijo

Fluttershy: Se que lo quieres hacer pero estas muy cansado te entiendo no te preocupes solo descansa habrá otro día

Diego: Lamento dejarte a la mitad pero no creo aguantar mucho tiempo

Fluttershy: Si ya lo sé lo único que quiero es que descanses y que te sientas bien

_**Hasta aquí termina el tercer capítulo ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo que sigue comenten por favor lo que les gusto que no les gusto que quieren que pase en el otro y cosas así adiós y hasta la próxima. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Otro sentimiento

_**Capitulo 4: Otro sentimiento**_

_**Hola aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi fic NOTA: Este capítulo tiene contenido explicito (lemon) comenzamos:**_

Eran las 8:50 de la noche estaba todavía dormido por lo que escuchaba Fluttershy estaba con sus animalitos afuera dándoles de cenar pero por mí parte tenía un sueño poco inusual:

-Sueño de Diego (narración 3 era persona) -

Diego se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Applejack para ir a comer por una invitación que su hermanita Applebloom le había hecho. Estaba algo nervioso porque eran las 4 de la tarde y no había nadie afuera los negocios estaban cerrados como en un pueblo fantasma cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo seguía, podía sentir los pasos atrás de el y escuchar una especie de risa, cuando volteo hacia atrás vio a una unicornio violeta conocida se la hacia muy sospechoso y algo extraño que ella estuviera sola

Diego: ¿Quien esta hay?

Twilight: Yo tranquilo diego solo soy yo Twilight

Diego: Por favor no me espantes así, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Twilight: (nerviosa) N-nada solo pasaba por aquí te vi y te quería saludar

Diego: A ok bueno si me disculpas me tengo que ir

Twilight: ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?

Diego: Pues a comer con Applejack y con Applebloom, ya contestada tu pregunta me tengo que ir

Twilight: ¡No! (enojada)

Diego: ¿Que dijiste?

Twilight: Te dije que ¡no! Y tú no vas ningún lado

Diego: Disculpa Twilight pero yo me voy

Twilight: Te dije que no

Su cuerno brilla y se tele transporta enfrente de Diego y lo abrasa con todas sus fuerzas para que no se fuera

Diego: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Twilight: Porque te amo y quiero que te quedes a mi lado

Diego: Lo siento pero yo tengo novia si lo recuerdas

Twilight: Si lo recuerdo pero (dice con voz amenazante) Tú vas a ser mío por las buenas o por las malas

Diego: Jajaja (tono burlón) tu que me puedes hacer por favor deja de bromear

Twilight: No estoy bromeando

De pronto su cuerno de Twilight brilla otra vez pero suelta a Diego al intentar escapar se da cuenta que su cuerpo no se puede mover

Diego: ¡Que me hiciste!

Twilight: Solo te paralice pero no te preocupes lo vas a disfrutar te lo prometo y vas a cambiar de opinión sobre nosotros

En eso Twilight comienza a bajarle el pantalón a Diego y dejándolo solo en ropa interior Diego sabia muy bien lo que Twilight iba a hacer pero trato de razonar con ella pero no quiso entrar en razón

Diego: Twilight detente por favor yo te quiero pero como amiga no hagas esto por favor

Twilight: Lo siento pero te di una oportunidad la desperdiciaste ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias

Twilight le bajo la ropa interior dejando ver a su "amigo" ella sin pensar o decir nada comenzó a tocarlo lo recorría con su pesuña masajeándolo cuando ya estaba totalmente erecto comenzó a lamer la punta con la lengua y después todo su cuerpo comenzó a lamerlo, cuando Diego iba a decir unas palabras se detuvo porque Twilight metió su pene a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo con su boca y con su lengua Diego intentaba decir algunas palabras pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar

Twilight: ¿Y que dices cambiaste de opinión?

Diego: ¡No nunca has perdido toda mi confianza yo te creía una amiga pero me equivoque, ya déjame ir!

Twilight: Nunca ve vas a ir y menos por lo que dijiste

Después de ello Twilight metió todo el pene de Diego a Su boca y comenzó a chuparlo otra vez y mas rápido y con mas fuerza Diego ya no podía aguantar sentía que estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Diego: Twilight, me vengo

Twilight: Córrete en mi boca por favor

Si poder detenerse se corrió en la boca de Twilight manchando toda la cara con el liquido blanco Twilight se trago todo ese espeso liquido

Twilight: Espero que todavía tengas mas

Twilight se dio la vuelta y alzando su cola dejando ver todas sus partes privadas y en dirección a donde estaba diego

Diego: Por favor Twilight no sabes lo que haces (cansado)

Twilight: Si se lo que estoy haciendo

Twilight tomo el pene de diego y lo coloco en la entrada de si vagina, empezó a empujar con mucho cuidado poco a poco el pene de diego empezó a entrar, una vez que entro la punta Twilight empezó a gemir

Twilight: (gemido) Que bien se siente (gemido) te amo (gemido) nunca ve vallas quédate conmigo

En eso se escucho el despertador y diego despertó dejando el sueño inconcluso

-Fin del sueño-

(Regresa narración en 1era persona)

Diego: (levitándose de la cama de Fluttershy muy agitado y nervioso) ¡Wow! Que sueño tan extraño pero porque soñaría eso yo no quiero a Twilight y menos tener una aventura con ella yo a quien amo es a Fluttershy pero porque

Fluttershy: Que bueno que despertaste te hice de cenar

Diego: Gracias voy en un momento

Después de cambiarme fui a cenar al principio pensé que era una cena como todas pero me lleva una sorpresa cuando estaba en la sala vi que Fluttershy tenia puesto un vestido de seda blanco transparente lo cual me sentí pues algo lujurioso pero me decidí tranquilizar para ver que es lo que hacia

Fluttershy: ¿T-te gusta?

Diego: Si y mucho ¡digo! Te ves muy bien

Fluttershy: Que te parece si vamos a cenar

Accedí con la cabeza y me llevo a la cocina al ver la cena que preparo no me lo podía creer era una cena de verduras comunes y frutas pero estaban muy bien organizadas tanto que se veían como un platillo fino de restaurante

Fluttershy: Aquí esta a comer

Diego: Tu primero, siéntate

Fluttershy: Que caballeroso

Empezamos a comer aquellas verduras y frutas después de un tiempo cuando acabamos de cenar me sentía mejor ya no tenia el cansancio pero no podía sacarme el sueño de la cabeza

Fluttershy: Como estuvo la cena ¿Te gusto?

Diego: Si mucho, que rico cocinas

Fluttershy: Gracias, y ¿Como te sientes?

Diego: Mejor, mucho mejor

Fluttershy: Me da mucho gusto que ya no te sientas cansado

Diego: Gracias a mi también me da gusto y tu ¿Como te sientes?

Fluttershy: Bien ¿Porque?

Diego: Porque es hora de pagar mi promesa

Fluttershy: (sonrojada) E-estas seguro lo podemos dejar para otro día si tú quieres

Diego: Estoy seguro y yo quiero pagarte la promesa que te había hecho

Fluttershy: (Nerviosa) Bueno entonces ¿Como lo quieres hacer?

Diego: Tu dime es tu decisión

Fluttershy: Siempre he tenido curiosidad se saber como se siente hacerlo al revés

Al principio no entendía que era lo que me quería decir que "hacerlo al revés" después de razonar un poco comprendí lo que me dijo pero me preocupe un poco

Diego: Ya te entendí, pero no tienes miedo a que te lastime

Fluttershy: Si estoy consiente de ello pero no me importa que pueda pasar, lo único que de verdad me importa eres tu y que seamos felices los dos

Diego: Si estas muy segura esta bien

Fluttershy: Ven vámonos a mi…. Perdón a nuestra cama

Diego: Como tu me digas

Pasaron unos pocos segundo solo en los que recogíamos los platos de la mesa, subimos a su cuarto yo entre primero y entonces ella entro atrás de mi cerrando la puerta de su cuarto nos sentamos en el borde de su cama

Fluttershy: Estas listo

Diego: Para ti siempre

Nos fuimos acercando uno al otro cuando estábamos muy cerca jale a Fluttershy de la cabeza y comenzamos a besarnos pude sentir su lengua en mi boca yo hice lo mismo solo quería jugar con su lengua y con sus labios, ese terrible sueño se había desaparecido ahora lo único en que pensaba era en hacerla feliz, continuamos besándonos hasta que ella me separo con su casco dejando un tenue hilo de saliva que separaba nuestras lenguas

Fluttershy: Listo para lo que sigue corazoncito

Diego: Con mucho gusto mi princesa

Nos volvimos a besar cuando nos separamos Fluttershy empezó a quitarme toda la ropa cuando termino empezó a bajar lamiendo todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pene comenzó a mastúrbalo con su casco y a lamerlo con su lengua yo daba pequeños gemidos para no asustarla cuando ya estaba totalmente erecto lo metió a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo yo estaba al punto de desmayarme por lo bien que lo hacia comencé a gemir mas fuerte al escucharlo Fluttershy metió mas adentro mi pene a su boca y a jugar con el con la lengua pasaron como 5 minutos estaba a punto de correrme

Diego: Fluttershy me corro

Fluttershy:(sacando mi pene) Quiero conocer su sabor córrete dentro de mi boca

Ella metió otra vez mi pene a su boca no pude aguantarlo mas agarre la cabeza de Fluttershy y la empuje a hacia mi pude sentir su garganta y con su permiso me corrí dentro de su boca podía sentir como su boca se llenaba con mi semen Fluttershy tenia los ojos abiertos cuando termine de correrme solté a Fluttershy para que pudiera respirar pero ella seguía con todo mi pene dentro de su boca solo pude sentir como ella se tragaba todo y limpiaba con su lengua lo que restaba de mi pene cuando termino lo saco de su boca

Fluttershy: Delicioso, estoy lista

Diego: Igual yo

Entonces ella se acostó en su cama en forma de perrito dejando ver su vagina y su ano me puse atrás de ella y coloque mi pene en su ano

Fluttershy: Empieza, hazme tu pony por favor

Diego: De acuerdo

La tome por las caderas y le metí todo mi pene de una sola vez en su ano se sentía tan apretado que podía hacerlo toda la noche hasta que escuche que Fluttershy estaba gritando de dolor con lagrimas en los ojos como si quisiera llorar

Diego: ¿Te sientes bien, te lastime, nos detenemos?

Fluttershy:(diciendo con dolor) N-no te preocupes tu sigue estoy bien solo recuerda que es mi primera vez

Seguí con lo mío empecé a moverme hacia atrás y hacia adelante despacio cuando me di cuenta de que empezaba a gemir de placer fue mi señal y empezó a moverme mas rápido sentía que estaba en el paraíso no quería detenerme por nada del mundo

-Mientras tanto afuera de casa de Fluttershy-

Twilight: voy con Fluttershy para regresarle este libro espero no despertarlos

Twilight llego a la casa vio que la puerta estaba abierta y entro sin saber lo que le esperaba adentro

Twilight: Fluttershy, soy Twilight hay alguien

Como nadie respondía decidió ir a la parte de arriba solo para confirmar que estaban bien cuando llego al cuarto de Fluttershy encontró la puerta cerrada e intento abrir

-En el cuarto de Fluttershy-

Totalmente perdido abrace a Fluttershy, la levante de la cama y me senté el la orilla de la misma sentando a Fluttershy encima de mi y dando pequeños brincos

Fluttershy: Diego me vengo

Diego: Yo también

Fluttershy: Córrete dentro de mi por favor

Sin poder soportar otra envestida metí todo mi pene en su ano bese a Fluttershy muy apasionadamente metiendo mi lengua en su boca y me corrí dentro de el Fluttershy gimió dentro de mi boca para poder separarlos

Fluttershy: Eso fue increíble te amo

Diego: Yo también te amo

Todavía continuaba con mi pene en su ano para que no se saliera el semen de el y Fluttershy besándome en la boca, entonces se abrió la puerta y entro Twilight:

Twilight: Como están los enamo… (No pudo terminar la frase al vernos, se veía muy claramente lo que hicimos solo nos quedamos paralizados y no hubo manera de escondernos)

Fluttershy/Diego: ¡Twilight!

Continuara….

_**Esperen el que sigue capitulo, que sorpresa se llevo nuestra pareja y ahora que harán para contarle a Twilight esperen la respuesta en el capitulo que sigue NOTA: comenten por favor o por un mensaje privado sus sugerencias, dudas, o comentarios acerca de esto nos veremos a la próxima ADIOS. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Mi presentacion

Capitulo 5: Mi Presentación

_**Hola que tal como están me tarde mucho en escribir pero al fin he terminado con el nuevo capítulo:**_

Me que sin habla y petrificado al ver a Twilight con los ojos y boca abierta al encontrarnos en nuestro asunto no sabía cómo responder o hablar solo veía a Fluttershy que al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, fue hasta que Twilight se armo de valor y hablo:

Twilight: (sonrojada y muy nerviosa) C-creo que interrumpí en un mal momento mejor me voy para que puedan seguir con lo suyo

Fluttershy: (nerviosa) N-no Twilight por favor no te vayas tengo que hablar contigo

Twilight: No lo sé ya interrumpí bastante mejor otro día

Diego: Insisto por favor necesitamos hablar

Twilight: Esta bien ¿Que me quieren decir?

Fluttershy: Lo primero sería que no le digas a nadie lo que viste, y la otra es si no es molestia te puedo preguntar ¿Venias a ver a alguien?

Twilight: Si no te preocupes no mis labios están sellados, y si venía a hablar con Diego es que las princesas están muy interesadas en el humano que llego gracias a mis reportes y lo quieren conocer

Diego: ¿Princesas, es enserio no me mientes?

Twilight: No miento las princesas quieren conocerte personalmente

Fluttershy: Y cuando vienen aquí

Twilight: Mañana mismo

Diego: Ok entonces mañana adonde hay que ir

Twilight: En la plaza central del pueblo

Cuando Twilight se disculpo se fue a su casa y nosotros decidimos ir a dormir pero no pudimos al instante por el susto que nos dio

Fluttershy: Tú crees que le diga a alguien más lo que vio

Diego: Pues no Twilight es muy respetuosa con los secretos

Fluttershy: Si tu lo dices, buenas noches abejita

Diego: Buenas noches florecita

- Al día siguiente-

Diego: (bostezo) Que sueño tengo es hora de ir a la plaza para presentarme

En eso me percato de que Fluttershy no está lo cual no me preocupo al principio pero le hablaba y no contestaba cuando iba a bajar al primer piso escuche su voz en el baño me acerque a la puerta y escuche como el agua de una regadera abrí la puerta con mucho silencio cuando vi a Fluttershy bañándose me iba a ir cuando escuche que empezó a hablar

Fluttershy: Bien ahora hay que ir con Zecora para preguntarle si esta mi pequeño encargo y también acompañar a Diego a la plaza

Diego: (susurrando) Que está diciendo para que irá a ver a Zecora

Fluttershy: (Cambiando su tono feliz a uno triste) Estoy tan feliz de por fin haberme enamorado de alguien como diego pero solo tengo un solo miedo que me pueda engañar con alguien más y solo me este utilizando como un objeto y no como una novia

Diego: (Pensando) Que cosas está diciendo, eso jamás pasaría yo sería incapaz de engañar a alguien tan sensible y hermosa como ella

Paso el tempo me arregle y Salí con Fluttershy hacia la plaza antes de llegar para la presentación me dejo para poder ir a ver a Zecora, cuando llegue estaban todos los ponis pero vi algo peculiar que llamo mi atención a tres unicornios alados lo cual me sorprendió bastante porque es la primera vez que vi a ese tipo de poni

Twilight: No creo que tarde mucho puede estar en camino (Nerviosa)

Diego: Perdón por la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí

Twilight: Que bueno que llegaste, te presento a la Princesa Celestia

Celestia: Mucho gusto en conocerlo

Diego: Igualmente

Twilight: A la Princesa Luna

Luna: Hola es un placer conocerlo

Diego: Gracias

Twilight: y la Princesa Cadence

Cadence: Mucho gusto

Diego: Gracias, el gusto es mío

Celestia: ¿Como se llama?

Diego: Mi nombre es Diego

Cadence: Dime Diego como se siente vivir con nosotros

Diego: Fue un poco difícil al principio pero con el tiempo se aprende

Celestia: Me parece bien que te estés acostumbrando pero aquí no es el lugar indicado, Twilight podemos ir a la biblioteca

Twilight: Si por supuesto princesa

-AL LLEGAR A LA BIBLIOTECA-

Celestia: Bien ahora que estamos más tranquilos puedo aclarar tus dudas sobre nosotros

Diego: Pues ya que lo dice ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

Celestia: Puede haber sido de muchas maneras pero me Twilight me informo que te trajo la Reina o me ¿equivoco?

Diego: Si es verdad, ella me trajo

Cadence: Sabes para que te trajo a este mundo

Diego: No lo sé pero supongo que no le agrada mucho la idea de tenerme como visitante

Luna: La verdad lo que no nos agrada es que ella trajera por la fuerza, pero que tu estés aquí y no hayas hecho nada malo nos relaja bastante para tenerte confianza

Diego: Wow entonces me puedo quedar

Celestia: Si solo con una condición

Diego: ¿Cual?

Celestia: Que no le hagas daño a nadie (en un tono bastante serio)

Diego: Lo prometo

Celestia: Bien, entonces bienvenido

Diego: Gracias, solo por preguntar ¿Cómo puedo regresar a la tierra?

Celestia: Pues fácil cuando tú quieras regresar me puedes avisar para construir un portal para tu regreso, Antes que otra cosa la Princesa Cadence se quedara contigo para informarme y recuerdas algo más sobre tu viaje

Diego: Entendido

Cadence: Acepto informar todo lo necesario

Luna: Bueno nos tenemos que retirar te veremos pronto

Dicho esto la princesa Celestia y Luna desaparecieron en un brillo amarillo dejándonos a nosotros junto con Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, y Rainbow en la biblioteca al desaparecer la luz amarilla

Cadence: Diego te molestaría decirme donde estás viviendo

Diego: Claro, nos vemos pronto chicas

Twilight: Hasta luego

- Al salir de la biblioteca fui con la princesa Cadence a la casa de Fluttershy para mostrarle donde vivía, cuando llegamos entramos a la casa y como Fluttershy fue con Zecora la casa estaba vacía (2:30 pm) -

Cadence: ¿Vives con Fluttershy?

Diego: Si

Cadence: A entiendo ella se ofreció a vivir con ella

Diego: Emm… No ella se puede decir que es mi novia

Cadence: Wow no es broma enserio ella….

Diego: Si ella y yo somos novios

Cadence: Esto me toma totalmente por sorpresa

Diego: ¿Y tú tienes novio o algo así?

Cadence: Esposo pero él nunca tiene tiempo para estar conmigo, no tenemos paseos, y como él es el capitán de la guardia real llega muy noche a dormir y por lo tanto no lo hacemos, sabes a lo que me refiero verdad

Diego: Si lo entiendo es una lastima

Una vez teniendo confianza comenzamos a charlar sobre cada uno de nuestros gustos" No es por nada pero somos casi iguales en gustos de comida, diversión, y algo que me sorprendió fue que ella a dio al mundo humano y lo conoce muy bien, incluso conoce hasta la música que se toca"

Cadence: Diego ¿Sabes cantar?

Diego: No muy bien pero si

Cadence: (nerviosa) ¿Puedes cantarme una canción?

Diego: Supongo que sí, pero cual ¿quieres que cante?

Cadence: La que tú quieras

Whiplash – Metallica

Late at night all systems go  
you have come to see the show  
we do our best you're the rest  
you make it real you know  
there is a feeling deep inside  
that drives you fuckin' mad  
a feeling of a hammerhead  
you need it oh so bad  
Adrenaline starts to flow  
you're thrashing all around  
acting like a maniac  
whiplash  
Bang your head against the stage  
like you never did before  
make it ring make it bleed  
make it really sore  
in a frenzied madness  
with your leather and your spikes  
heads are bobbing all around  
it is hot as hell tonight  
Adrenaline starts to flow  
you're thrashing all around  
acting like a maniac  
whiplash  
Here on the stage the marshal noise  
is piercing through your ears  
it kicks your ass kick your face  
exploding feeling nears  
now is the time to let it rip  
to let it fuckin' loose  
we are gathered here to maim and kill  
cause this is what we choose  
Adrenaline starts to flow  
you're thrashing all around  
acting like a maniac  
whiplash  
The show is through the metal is gone  
it is time to hit the road  
another town another gig  
again we will explode  
hotel rooms and motorways  
life out here is raw  
but we will never stop  
we will never quit  
cause we are metallica  
Adrenaline starts to flow  
you're thrashing all around  
acting like a maniac  
whiplash

Cadence: Wow cantas increíble

Diego: Gracias no es nada

Cadence: pensando (Es increíble mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte como nunca antes, esperen un momento será acaso que me estoy enamorando de Diego) Nunca había escuchado cantar una canción así con esa energía

Diego: Pues tiene tiempo que no cantaba

-En eso entra Fluttershy a su casa y nos encuentra platicando en la sala-

Fluttershy: Hola Princesa Cadence

Cadence: Hola Fluttershy, como estas

Fluttershy: Muy bien gracias por preguntar

Diego: Fluttershy, la Princesa Cadence fue enviada por Celestia a vigilarme durante mi estancia aquí

Fluttershy: Ok, voy a preparar la cena estaré en la cocina si ti gustas lleva a la princesa a un cuarto de huéspedes para que se instale aquí

Diego: Bien me acompañas

Cadence: Seguro

-Subimos a la habitación de huéspedes deje Cadence sola para que se acomodara y bajamos a cenar una vez terminada la cena eran las 10:45 pm y decidimos ir a dormir Cadence entro a su cuarto, Fluttershy y yo al nuestro, Por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir y decidí levantarme a tomar un poco de agua, cuando baje por la escalera pude ver a Cadence que estaba sentada en la sala muy pensativa y algo triste yo al no poder dormir decidí hacerle compañía

Diego: Cadence ¿estas bien?

Cadence: Si solo que no puedo dormir

Diego: ¿Tienes algún problema?

Cadence: No solo (se recuesta sobre mi hombro y comienza a llorar) siento que mi esposo no me quiere y solo se caso conmigo por conveniencia

Diego: ¿Porque lo crees?

Cadence: Porque desde que nos casamos el casi no me presta atención y además tengo la sensación de que puede estar engañándome

Diego: No te sientas mal todos tenemos errores cuando elegimos algo te aseguro que vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera

Cadence: ¿Estas seguro?

Diego: (seco sus lagrimas y le acaricio el pelo) Completamente, una princesa tan hermosa como tú no tardara mucho en encontrar a su verdadero amor

Al terminar de hablar ella un poco más calmada me da un abrazo después se pone frente a mí y dice:

Cadence: Gracias por tu preocupación, sabes eres el primero que me habla de este modo tan cariñoso

-Sin pensarlo dos veces me toma por el cuello y me da un apasionado beso en la boca al hacerlo ella cierra los ojos al contrario mío que me quedo con los ojos abiertos como plato, sentí como su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, su respiración empezaba a agitarse y a moverse hacia adelante como si estuviera teniendo sexo con ella, al principio se sentía bien pero de pronto recordé que yo tenía novia y estaba besando a otra poni, la estaba engañando…

_**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, estoy trabajando en el sexto, pero también estoy empezando a escribir otra nueva historia hasta pronto, (comenten se aceptar cualquier tipo de crítica, comentario o sugerencia)**_


	6. Chapter 6: El engaño

Capitulo 6: El Engaño

_**Aquí esta el sexto capitulo, nueva mente nuestro protagonista se vera envuelto en otro embrollo como ya es de costumbre (NOTA: contiene lemon) empezamos con la historia:**_

No sabia que hacer si detener a Cadence o corresponder el beso por una parte quería hacer que parara no solo porque siento que estoy engañando a Fluttershy sino por el riesgo de que ella nos encontrara en esta situación, pero por otra parte quería continuar besándola sentía algo nuevo, algo mas excitante pero ella se dio cuenta y se detuvo cuando la pude observar estaba muy roja y nerviosa por la situación:

Cadence: (nerviosa) Perdón, perdón Diego no lo quería hacer pero me deje llevar ya tenia tiempo que no hacia esto espero que me puedas perdonar

Diego: No te preocupes no es tu culpa

Cadence: Creo que mejor me voy puedo ocasionar mas problemas

Diego: No por favor no te vallas, mira no fue tu culpa se que estas muy triste pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor

Cadence: Hay una cosa, pero no creo que la quieras hacer

Diego: De que se trata (razono un poco) Ya entendí de que cosa hablas y si estas en lo correcto no podría hacer, pero…

-Cadence se sorprendió con esa última palabra tanto que dejo de llorar y me vio directamente a los ojos-

Diego: Si es para hacerte sentir mejor correré el riego

Cadence: Estas seguro, pero si tienes novia

Diego: Lo se pero también me da tristeza verte así, pero con una condición solo será una vez y cuando yo diga

Cadence: Esta bien, cuando lo quieres hacer

Diego: Aquí no porque Fluttershy se puede despertar deja lo pienso y mañana te digo, pero ahora a dormir

Paso nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en nuestros respectivos cuartos, pero yo seguía indeciso con la decisión que tome lo que mas de dolería seria engañar a Fluttershy pero no creo que ella se entere

-A la mañana siguiente-

Eran la 10:00 a.m estaba empezando a despertar cuando sentí algunas cosquillas he intente no reír, pero continuaban hasta que me di por vencido y comencé a reír a carcajadas

Fluttershy: Hola conejito, ¿como dormiste?

Diego: Buenos días princesa, muy bien ¿y tu?

Fluttershy: muy bien, es un poco tarde ¿Quieres desayunar?

Diego: Si, solo que esta ves te voy a ayudar

Fluttershy: Si solo que no vamos a desayunar aquí en la casa

Diego: Entonces ¿en donde es el desayuno?

Fluttershy: En la pastelería de Pinkie Pie

Diego: Esta bien ¿a que hora es?

Fluttershy: A las 11:00

Al ver el reloj vi las 10:30 me levante como un rayo y fui al baño a lavarme un poco después de salir vi a Cadence hablando con Fluttershy, se veían tan felices pero sobretodo Cadence después de lo que me dijo anoche no lograba comprender porque de día es tan alegre, feliz, cariñosa y de noche era tan triste era algo que no comprendía del todo, pero hice una promesa con ella y la iba a cumplir pero solo necesitaba un espacio para estar asolas con ella

Diego: Ya estoy listo nos vamos, Buenos días Cadence

Cadence: Hola Diego ¿como estas?

Diego: Bien y tu

Cadence: Igual, nos vamos

-Llegando a la pastelería de Pinkie-

Al llegar pude ver que todo estaba decorado con globos, un pastel y varios vasos de poche en la mesa, regalos y gorros de fiesta, como si fuera una fiesta de cumpleaños

Diego: alguien me puede decir porque es la fiesta

Twilight: Para darle la bienvenida a la Princesa Cadence al pueblo

Cadence: Wow, esto es para mi no lo puedo creer

Applejack: Todo es para usted Princesa

Pinkie: Es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida

Rainbow: Como dijo Pinkie

Rarity: Como se siente Princesa

Cadence: Mejor que nunca gracias chicas, gracias a todas por esta sorpresa

Fluttershy: De nada es su fiesta disfrútela

Diego: Pero antes podemos desayunar es que tengo hambre

Pinkie: Si creo que es lo mejor

-4:00 p.m-

Diego: Fue una gran fiesta Pinkie

Pinkie: Gracias, oye Diego te vas a quedar a dormir en la casa de Twilight

Fluttershy: Es que no le dije, Diego, Twilight organizo una pijamada en su casa y nos invito a todos

Diego: Ok, no sabía

Twilight: ¿Entonces iras?

Diego: Creo que no tengo otras cosas que hacer mejor para la próxima

Twilight: Y tu Cadence Podrás ir

Cadence: Lo siento pero voy a ir a Canterlot por una cita importante y regresare en un par de días

Diego: Pensando (Eso me dará mas tiempo para pensar en algo que me ayude con el problema en el que me he metido)

Cadence: Fluttershy, tu iras

Fluttershy: Si, todas estaremos hay

Diego: Siento no poderte acompañar Fluttershy

Fluttershy: No te preocupes Diego

Diego: A que hora empieza

Applejack: Desde ahora, vamos a ir al spa y de hay nos vamos a la casa de Twilight

Diego: Si es así entonces las veo mañana

Fluttershy: Te veo mañana conejito (se acerca hacia mi y me da un beso)

Diego: Si te veo mañana

Me despido de todas y salgo de la pastelería veo un reloj y eran la 4:40 p.m, sin darme cuenta Cadence sale atrás de mi

Cadence: Diego espera

Diego: Que paso

Cadence: Tengo que ir por mis cosa a la casa de Fluttershy me puedes acompañar

Diego: Si al fin yo iba hacia allá

-Llegando a casa de Fluttershy-

Diego: Bueno aquí estamos y es cierto que tienes que ir a Canterlot

Cadence: Si

Diego: ¿Porque?

Cadence: Veras la princesa Celestia me dijo que estuviera aquí dos días para informar como era que vivías aquí y después regresar para seguir con mis actividades

Diego: Entiendo y ¿A que hora te vas?

Cadence: Vienen por mi a las 8:00

Diego: son las 5:00, te quedan tres horas

Cadence: Si

Diego: (suspiro) Entonces si quieres hacerlo

Cadence: Estas seguro de ello

Diego: Ya te dije que si, me causa mas daño verte triste

Cadence: Entonces es tu decisión

Diego: Bien vamos

Entramos al cuarto de huéspedes había una cama y varios muebles nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama, estaba apunto de hablar cuando Cadence me da un beso justo en la boca, inmediatamente me entro esa sensación de la noche anterior, seguimos besándonos jugábamos con nuestras lenguas, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire me dijo

Cadence: (sonrojada) Listo

Diego: Si (pensando: es la hora lo siento Fluttershy y te lastimo pero no hay vuelta atrás)

Me senté en el filo de la cama y Cadence comenzó a bajar muy despacio hasta llegar a mis pantalones que ya tenían una erección, bajo el sierre con la boca dejando ver todo mi pene, comenzó a lamer la punta después fue con el cuerpo cuando lo recorrió con su lengua lo metió a su boca, sentía una especie de calor dentro de mi cuerpo yo tenia los ojos cerrados cuando lo pude abrir contemple la escena que estaba enfrente de mi, pasaron varios minutos y Cadence comenzaba a succionar con mas fuerza sentía que llegaba al final, estaba por avisarle pero me tapo la boca con su casco y metió lo mas que pudo mi pene a su boca para correrme dentro de ella, cuando lo saco me vio con otra cara diferente

Cadence: Ese sabor, lo conozco

Diego: (cansado) Pasa algo

Cadence: Si, tu eres un portador

Diego: (sorprendido) ¿soy un que?

Cadence: Un portador

Diego: Y que es eso

Cadence: Deja te explico, En la tierra de donde tu vienes hay muy pocas personas que tienen este tipo liquido

Diego: ¿Porque la sorpresa? Tiene algo especial

Cadence: Si y mucho, Diego tu tienes una capacidad muy diferente a todos lo demás

Diego: Y esa capacidad es…

Cadence: Mira, siempre se ha dicho o es leyenda que un ser humano pueda tener hijos con nosotros

Diego: Espera eso significa que no he sido el único humano aquí

Cadence: Es correcto, no has sido el único todos lo que han llegado han sido regresados inmediatamente por eso los demás ponis no sabían de su existencia las únicas que sabían eran Celestia, Luna y yo

Diego: Y eso que tiene que ver con ser el "portador"

Cadence: Significa que tu puedes embarazar a las ponis

Diego: (Sorprendido) Eso quiere decir que… he hecho el amor con Fluttershy y puede estar embarazada sin que yo lo supiera

Cadence: Si, pero solo en un determinado tiempo, de lo contrario no es posible

Diego: Wow, cada día se aprende algo nuevo

Cadence: Si, esto me puede servir a mi

Diego: Que dijiste

-Me empuja sobre la cama, se sube encima de mi he intento arrepentirme ya conociendo el riesgo-

Diego: Espera, sabes lo que puede ocurrir

Cadence: Si, siempre quise tener un hijo pero mi esposo no me lo pudo dar y ahora que te tengo aquí tal vez tú me puedas hacer el favor

Diego: Tu misma lo dijiste, solo es en un determinado tiempo

Cadence: Si (se acerca y me dice al oído) (susurrando) Yo estoy en ese tiempo

Antes que pudiera decir algo Cadence mete mi pene dentro de su vagina y comienza a moverse y a gemir no sabia que hacer solo se me ocurrió hacerlo pero terminar fuera de ella para que no pasara nada, la tome de la caderas y empecé a ir a su ritmo mientras ella gemía mas apasionadamente

Cadence: Que bien se siente (ahhhh) dame mas por favor (ahhhh) tenia tiempo que no sentía esto (ahhhh)

Diego: Esto se siente bien pero (ahh) recuerda solo es esta vez y (ahh) es todo

Cadence: (ahhhh) Si entendido (ahhhh) hazme un ultimo favor

Diego: ¿Cual?

Cadence: (ahhhh) córrete dentro (ahhhh) para poder quedar embarazada

No estaba seguro por una parte lo haría pero si lo descubren que el hijo es de mi parte me matarían no solo su esposo sino también Fluttershy por engañarla o por la otra parte no hacerlo pero no hubiera servido de nada

Diego: Esta bien, pero solo si prometes no divulgarlo por todos lados

Cadence: Prometido (ahhhh)

Después de esas palabras la embestí por última vez para correrme dentro de ella, poniendo en la cuerda toda la confianza que muchos me tenían y el amor de Fluttershy

Diego: (ahhhh) me corro (ahhhh) me corro

Cadence: (ahhhh) Hazlo dentro por favor (ahhhh)

Sin poder decir nada mas me corrí dentro, al mismo tiempo ella dio un grito bastante fuerte pero por suerte nadie la escucho

Cadence: Aaahhhhhhhhhhh

Yo caí rendido por el cansancio sin saber cuanto tiempo paso me quede dormido no supe nada después, cuando logre despertar ya no había nadie en la casa de Fluttershy vi el reloj y eran las 9:00, solo a mi lado estaba una carta que decía:

_Diego:_

_Cuando leas esto estaré en camino a Canterlot, fue maravilloso lo que hiciste por mi, la forma tan valiente en que arriesgaste todo por hacerme feliz ahora soy mas feliz que nunca, y estoy en camino hacia una nueva vida con alguien muy especial que siempre me hará recordarte y ha ese momento tan especial, me despido te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Fluttershy que su amor dure muchos años, adiós, te quiero_

_Princesa Cadence_

Al terminar de leer la carta vi una cajita la tome y pude ver que estaba abierta en la caratula decía: "Prueba de embarazo", Al abrir la caja saque la prueba y junto con ella era una nota que decía:

"_Siempre estaré junto a ti" _

Vi la prueba y en el resultado decía "Positivo", estaba hecho iba a ser papa.

Continuara…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el sexto capitulo, se que el final estuvo algo triste pero no hay que desanimarse lo mejor estará por venir, (comenten sus sugerencias opiniones, reclamos) nos vemos luego en el próximo capitulo. ADIOS **_


	7. Chapter 7: Iniciando la felicidad

Capitulo 7: Iniciando la felicidad

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia, gracias a las personas que han comentado, se agradece, como lo indica el titulo a nuestra pareja empezara con el momento más feliz de su vida, si quieren saber cual es lean este capitulo, empezamos:**_

Después de leer la carta y observar la prueba entraron varios sentimientos a la vez, pero el más fuerte fue el sentimiento de culpa, antes de poder hacer algo caí dormido por el cansancio de todo lo ocurrido

-A la mañana siguiente-

Parecía que todo había sido un sueño, vi el cuarto donde estaba y no había nada de lo ocurrido anoche, me empezaba a relajar y tranquilizar pero en mi mano sentí algo cuando vi que era la carta las preocupaciones regresaron pero con mayor intensidad

Diego: En que problema me he metido, no puede ser, maldita sea, como pudo haber pasado solo fue un sueño y solo eso, pero si fue un sueño porque tengo esto (referente a la carta) que voy a hacer si se llegaran a enterar estoy muerto y sobre todo mi relación con Fluttershy se acabaría, ya se voy a…

Antes de poder decir otra cosa escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse cuando estaba decidido a bajar escuche la voz de Fluttershy que me hablaba

Fluttershy: ¡Diego! ya estoy de regreso, ¿donde estas?

Diego: Ya voy, estoy arriba

Rápidamente escondí la carta debajo de la cama y la prueba de embarazo la tire al bote de basura, después de eso me puse algo de ropa y fui al piso de abajo

-En el piso de abajo-

Diego: Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?

Fluttershy: Bien, nos divertimos mucho

Diego: ¿Que hicieron?

Fluttershy: Lo usual en una pijamada, pelea de con almohadas, historias de terror y otras cosa

Diego: ¿Que clase de cosas?

Fluttershy: (nerviosa) B-Bueno…

-Recuerdos de la pijamada-

Twilight: Y Fluttershy como te va con Diego

Fluttershy: Muy bien

Rainbow: Que suerte tuviste

Applejack: Apoyo a Rainbow, no todas pueden tener a alguien como el a tu lado

Fluttershy: Si verdad tu ve mucha suerte, pero tengo el miedo de que me pueda hacer daño o que el me engañara

Rarity: Por Celestia, Fluttershy no digas eso, Diego es un buen "muchacho" y no lo creo capas de engañarte

Fluttershy: Lo creen enserio

Pinkie: Si totalmente, y además ¿ya te pidió matrimonio?

Todas: ¡Que!

Pinkie: Si matrimonio, no saben lo que es

Fluttershy: Si se pero no crees que es muy precipitado solo llevamos 1 mes de novios

Twilight: Es cierto llevan muy poco tiempo de novios, pero eso no lo justifica y si el te quiere pronto lo hará Fluttershy…

-Fin del recuerdo-

Fluttershy: C-cosas de mujeres (ponis en este caso) y a ¿ti como te fue?

Diego: Pues bien, no me paso nada interesante

Fluttershy: Esta bien, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Diego: Si

-Después del desayuno-

Fluttershy: Lamento dejarte solo pero tengo que ir por algunas verduras y frutas la mercado

Diego: No te preocupes al fin yo voy a ver a Applejack, es que quiero ver si me puede dar trabajo o algo así

Fluttershy: Si esta bien

Salí de casa de Fluttershy y me fui a la granja de Applejack, en el camino pase por varios negocios, pero en especifico uno llamo mi atención pero en ese mismo instante recordé que hoy cumplía 1 mes de novios con Fluttershy y no tenia que regalarle, fui corriendo con Applejack, por suerte cuando iba a llegar la encontré en la entrada

Diego: Hola Applejack

Applejack: Hola, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Diego: Si tú lo dices, ¿me podrías dar trabajo?

Applejack: Trabajo, déjame ver, necesito a alguien me ayude a clasificar las manzanas por color, si me quieres ayudar

Diego: Si con todo gusto ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Applejack: Mañana

Diego: Si, oye ¿me podrías prestar dinero?

Applejack: (algo seria) ¿Para que?

Diego: Veras hoy cumplo 1 mes de novio con Fluttershy y no tengo que regalarle

Applejack: Y quieres el dinero para comprarle algo

Diego: Si

Applejack: Esta bien toma

-Me entrega 500 bit (no se que valor tenga en México, pero era una gran cantidad) -

Diego: Muchas gracias

Applejack: De nada

-De regreso al pueblo-

Diego: Ahora que le compro, tiene que ser algo que nunca se espere, algo totalmente diferente, algo que demuestre el amor que le tengo ¡ya se la tienda de hace un rato!

Me dirijo hacia aquella tienda y al entrar me encuentro a poni color café con una gorra de contador y una especie de camisa blanca

Vendedor: Hola buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Diego: Hola, disculpe hoy cumplo un mes con mi novia y no se que regalarle

Vendedor: Ok, ya comprendo y busca algo especial

Diego: Si, exacto

Vendedor: Como vera tenemos varios modelos, pero si quiere algo especial e inimaginable tenemos este

-Me muestra una caja color verde claro, cuando la abre no podía creer lo que veía-

Diego: Pensando (Es perfecto justo lo que quería algo que no se pudiera imaginar) ¿Y cuanto vale?

Vendedor: Pues como vera es algo muy caro de hecho es una pieza única, su valor son 500 bits

Al escuchar su valor el alma se me fue al suelo era demasiado caro y no iba a quedar nada de dinero, pero también no era para cualquiera sino para alguien especial y se merece algo igual de especial

Diego: (Suspiro) Esta bien véndamelo

Vendedor: Con todo gusto

Le entrego todo el dinero y el antes de entregarme la caja dice:

Vendedor: ¿Unas palabras que desea que diga el regalo?

Diego: Si "_Este obsequio te lo entrego como prueba de mi amor, de que siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, amarte y cuidarte, nunca lo olvides siempre te amare, Diego_"

Vendedor: ¿A quien va dedicado?

Diego: A Fluttershy

-Cuando termino de grabar el mensaje me entrego la caja con un moño de color azul claro arriba-

Vendedor: Mucha suerte con su relación

Diego: Gracias

Salí de la tienda con el regalo en la mano estaba caminando hacia la casa de Fluttershy imaginando como se lo podía entregar de tal manera que fuera romántico, pero tampoco tan exagerado

Diego: Tengo muchas opciones pero mejor hago unos pequeños arreglos antes

Fui primero con Twilight le conté lo que tenia planeado (excepto el regalo sorpresa) y ella estuvo de acuerdo en apoyarme con todo lo necesario, después fui con Pinkie Pie a comprar unos pastelillos, después con Rainbow Dash para pedirle de favor si podía mantener el cielo despejado esa noche y también acepto como las demás si preguntarme razones, después con Applejack para pedirle unas cuantas manzanas e igual acepto y al final fui con Rarity para decirle si podía mantener a Fluttershy ocupada hasta el anochecer y también acepto, al terminar de hablar fui a la casa para poder cambiarme, limpiarme y preparar todo para la noche

-En la noche-

Fluttershy: Rarity ¿para que venimos tan lejos del pueblo y peor de noche?

Rarity: Es una sorpresa no te preocupes

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar Fluttershy tenia una cara algo preocupa pero todo eso cambio cuando me vio con un mantel en el pasto como si fuera un picnic

Fluttershy: Diego ¿Qué es todo esto?

Diego: Tranquila todo a su tiempo ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

Fluttershy: Esta bien

Rarity: Mejor me voy para dejarlos solos

-Al terminar de comer los pastelillos y las manzanas-

Fluttershy: Ya que terminamos de comer ¿me puedes decir que es todo esto?

Diego: ¿Estas segura?

Fluttershy: Si

Diego: Esta bien

-Me levanto del mantel, me pongo enfrente de ella y me arrodillo, Por el contrario ella se encontraba petrificada si saber que hacer—

Diego: Por este tiempo que estado junto a ti a sido el mas maravilloso de toda mi vida y quiero que esto continúe (Destapo la caja dejando ver un brazalete de compromiso) Fluttershy ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Fluttershy no lo podía creer solo se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, solo alcance a percibir que tenia lagrimas en los ojos como si estuviera apunto de llorar-

Diego: ¿Qué dices?

Fluttershy: (llorando de felicidad) Si, si, Diego acepto ser tu esposa

Al decir eso me abraza con tal fuerza que caemos los dos al pasto y ella sin pensarlo dos veces me da un beso muy apasionado en la boca metiendo su lengua en mi boca y yo correspondo el beso el beso duro varios segundos, nos separamos solo para tomar aire y continuamos con el beso luego ella corta el segundo beso

Fluttershy: Diego, por favor házmelo aquí y ahora

Diego: Con todo gusto, pero ¿Si alguien nos encuentra?

Fluttershy: (se acerca y me da otro beso) Eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que nos amamos

Diego: Tienes toda la razón, lista para empezar

Fluttershy: Para ti Siempre estaré lista

Continuara…

_**Termina el capitulo 7, y ya mucho se imaginaran lo que pasara en la siguiente parte, y la respuesta es si eso va a pasar, nos vemos con la parte numero 8, sin mas que decir me despido, adiós.**_

_**NOTA: Una sencilla pregunta: **_

_**¿Alguien será capas de intervenir (o impedir) la relación de Fluttershy y Diego? (Espero sus respuestas)**_


	8. Chapter 8: La sorpresa

Capitulo 8: La Sorpresa

_**Hola, esta es la entrega del capitulo 8 de mi fic, como comente en el capitulo anterior, esta parte contendrá contenido explicito (lemon) así que continuemos:**_

Ya no nos importaba que alguien nos viera, o que algo pasara solo nos importaba ser felices los dos y así lo íbamos a hacer

Fluttershy: Ya estoy lista déjame empezar a mi primero

Diego: No, ahora yo quiero empezar

Fluttershy: Como tu digas

Tome a Fluttershy y la recosté boca arriba, después abrí sus piernas para poder ver su parte intima muy mojada y sin preguntar comencé a mover mis dedos tocando y masajeando cada parte de su vagina, mientras ella empezaba a dar pequeños gemidos, después metí mis dedos dentro de ella, inicie a moverlo hacia adelante y atrás, saque mis dedos pude ver que tenían un liquido transparente, me limpie y me acerque hacia su entrada cuando llegue comencé a lamer cada parte, pensé que iba a saber algo mal pero fue todo lo contrario su sabor era dulce y nada asqueroso, cuando metí mi lengua dentro de ella para poder juguetear, ya fuera de si, Fluttershy gemía descontroladamente, fue hasta que ella me detuvo

Fluttershy: Espera es mi turno

Diego: Esta bien

Ahora Fluttershy me acostó en el pasto y se dirigió hacia mi pantalón bajándolo con los dientes y patas, solo me dejo en bóxers metió una de sus pezuñas debajo de mi bóxer, y empezó a masajear mi pene, cuando se empezaba a dar pequeños gemidos me quito el bóxer y como ya tenia acostumbrado metió mi pene a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y a jugar con su lengua y labios, empezaba a sentir el final por lo cual la detuve en el momento justo

Diego: Wow Fluttershy cada vez eres mejor con esto

Fluttershy: Gracias, pero tú también eres muy bueno, ¿pasamos a lo que sigue?

Diego: Con gusto

Fluttershy se coloco en 4 patas (perrito) y alzo su cola rosa, me acomode detrás de ella pero antes de empezar pude observar que salía una especie de liquido rojo de su vagina, en ese momento recode lo que me dijo Cadence

Fluttershy: Cuando tu quieras empezar

Diego: No crees que seria mejor hacerlo por la otra forma como la vez anterior

Fluttershy: (viendo con lujuria) Hazlo como tú quieras (moviendo sus caderas provocativamente), además de hoy en adelante voy a hacer toda tuya

Diego: Bien

Coloque mi pene en la entrada de su ano, empecé a penetrarla despacio sentía como iba entrando poco a poco, de manera sorpresiva Fluttershy empujo su cuerpo hacia mi haciendo que entrara toda de un solo golpe, mientras ella gemía mas fuerte que todas la veces anteriores

Fluttershy: (ahhhh) Ya no recordaba (ahhhh) que bien se sentía (ahhhh) hazlo mas duro (ahhhh)

Diego: Con todo (ahhhh) gusto

La tome por las caderas y la comencé a embestir mas rápido y mas duro, mientras ella estaba con la mirada perdida y con la lengua de fuera, tenia la sensación otra vez de llegar al final

Diego: Fluttershy ¡me corro! ¡Me corro!

Fluttershy: Hazlo dentro, quiero tenerte dentro, por favor

La embestí por ultima vez dejando todo el liquido dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo dimos un gran grito de placer

Fluttershy/Diego: Aaahhhhhhhhhhh

Cuando nos tranquilizamos saque mi pene y me recosté al lado de Fluttershy quien ya estaba dormida

-Al día siguiente-

Fluttershy: Diego, despierta por favor, despierta

Diego: Que paso Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Me tengo que encontrar con mis amigas en la granja de Applejack y se me hizo tarde, ¿Te puedo dejar aquí para yo ir con ellas?

Diego: Si no te preocupes yo me encargo, ve diviértete

Fluttershy: Gracias amor, adiós

-En la Granja de Applejack-

Twilight: Alguna ha visto a Fluttershy

Rarity: No

Applejack: No

Rainbow: Ni idea

Pinkie: Debe estar con Diego

Twilight: Tienes razón Pinkie debe estar con el

-A los pocos segundo-

Fluttershy: Perdón chicas, se me hizo algo tarde

Applejack: No te preocupes lo bueno es que llegaste

Rarity: No es por nada Fluttershy pero ¿y ese brazalete que tienes hay?

Fluttershy: (sonrojada y nerviosa) B-bueno me lo dio Diego

Twilight: Por su aniversario de novios

Fluttershy: Si, pero además por otra cosa

Rainbow: ¿Porque razón?

Fluttershy: La verdad, Diego me propuso matrimonio

Todas: ¡Que!

Fluttershy: El me quiere como su esposa

Pinkie: ¿Cuándo va ha hacer? ¿Dónde? ¿Nos va a invitar?

Twilight: Wow esto se lo tengo que decir a la princesa Celestia, en un momento regreso

Rarity: Que felicidad Fluttershy, prométeme que me dejaras hacer tu vestido de novia

Fluttershy: Prometido Rarity

Applejack: Vez Fluttershy el te dijimos que esto pasaría, ahora ¿ya no desconfías en el?

Fluttershy: Ahora estoy totalmente convencida que el si me ama y yo lo amo a el

Rainbow: ¿Y lo hicieron?

Rarity: ¡Rainbow! Eso es privado

Fluttershy: No te preocupes Rarity esta bien, si Rainbow lo hicimos y fue maravilloso

-En eso Twilight regresa con un pergamino al parecer de la princesa-

Twilight: Oigan chicas, ya tengo la respuesta de la princesa

Fluttershy: (nerviosa) Espero que halla aceptado

Twilight: Voy a leer lo que ella escribió

-Lectura de carta-

_Querida Twilight_

_He razonado la situación de la que me haz informado y estoy totalmente FELIZ de que suceda algo así, por lo tanto tendré el honor de presentar la ceremonia, de tal modo díganle a Fluttershy y a Diego que cuentan con todo mi apoyo en esta relación, la razón por la que llegue a este acuerdo es porque de la forma que tu Twilight Sparkle me describes este noviazgo se nota que todo lo rodea el amor y es un amor verdadero que nadie puede romper o destruir, así que la boda será en 3 semanas aquí en Canterlot, para ser mas especifico en el castillo, hasta entonces y muchas felicidades_

_Princesa Celestia_

Fluttershy: Eso significa que…

Twilight: Si Fluttershy ustedes tienen permiso para este amor

Fluttershy: Gracias Twilight, gracias a todas

Rarity: No hay problema

Pinkie: Siempre te vamos a apoyar

Applejack: De nada Fluttershy

Rainbow: Muchas felicidades

Twilight: No quieren ir al spa, para celebrar esta noticia

Todas: Si

-mientras tanto-

Diego: Que gusto me da por fin así ya nada podrá separarnos, ahora solo espero que todo siga así y ya no tenga más problemas como los he tenido últimamente, pero siento como si me faltara algo

Luego de levantar todo lo que ocupamos para la cena de la noche anterior me fui a la casa de Fluttershy para arreglar algunos pendientes

-Mientras tanto en la tierra (Narración 3era persona) -

Fernando: Oye Juan, ¿No has visto a Diego, es que voy a su casa y nadie contesta?

Juan: No tengo idea de donde pudiera estar

Fernando: Esta bien ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Juan: Va cuídate

Fernando se dirigía a su casa que no estaba muy lejos de la "antigua" casa de Diego, estuvo caminando pero muy pensativo

Fernando: Pensando (adonde pudo haber ido el infeliz, adonde, ya extraño hacerle bromas y ponerlo en ridículo cada vez que tiene novia, Jajaja de solo acordarme me cago de risa, pero a un así todavía lo estoy buscando para vengarme de aquella vez que lo encontré saliendo con mi novia no tenia nada de malo hasta que ella lo beso y peor aun en la boca, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar)

-Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio un papel de color dorado tirado en el suelo-

Fernando: Y este papel (tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo)

_Se que estas buscando a alguien y te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo para poder vengarte de algo que el te hizo, pero para hacerlo me tienes que prometer lealtad para toda la vida, si te interesa solo di que si y te ayudare a vengarte_

Fernando: Esto se me hace muy raro, pero si esto me ayuda a vengarme correré el riesgo, (alzo su cabeza y dijo al cielo) Esta bien acepto su propuesta

-Al terminar de decir esas palabras no ocurrió nada-

Fernando: ¡Maldito papel!, ¡me hiciste decir cosas a lo idiota!

-En eso un resplandor multicolor surgió desde el cielo dejando ver a la reina junto con varios de sus súbditos-

Reina: Buena elección, te ayudare pero me debes de prometer tu lealtad

Fernando: Si, ¿pero porque me quieres ayudar?

Reina: La persona que tu buscas es a alguien llamado Diego verdad

Fernando: (Dijo con ira) Si, ese idiota es al que estoy buscando, ¿pero como lo conoces?

Reina: Veras a el le prometí un gran tesoro si me ayudaba, pero el me traiciono por el amor de una Pegaso y su grupo de amigas, pase mucho tiempo sin comer y sin dormir para poder idear un plan para vengarme de el, fue hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que nosotros no lo podemos vencer, pero tu si puedes, así que te pido trabajes a mi lado

Fernando: ¿Y que consigo yo?

Reina: Fácil, en primera vengarte y en segunda puedes matarlo

Fernando: (nervioso) M-matarlo, si me quiero vengar pero no matándolo

Reina: Pero si lo dejas vivo el te podría encontrar y como el es no creo que te perdone la vida ¿tu crees?

Fernando: Tienes razón, reina te juro toda mi lealtad y vida si es necesario

Reina: Bien, ahora vamos a buscarlo, ven

Fernando se acerca a la reina, su cuerno comienza a brillar y en un parpadeo desaparecen, cuando Fernando abre los ojos se encuentra en otro tipo de territorio

Reina: Esto es Equestria, un reino poni

Fernando: ¿Y que hacemos aquí?

Reina: Venimos a buscar a Diego y a su grupito de amigas

Fernando: ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Reina: Lo primero es que te ganes la confianza de las ponis y de Diego, una vez que tengas la suficiente confianza empieza a lastimar y herir a las ponis para dejar a Diego al final, y hay pelear con el y vencerlo

Fernando: ¿Cuando empiezo?

Reina: De inmediato

La reina deja a Fernando en el suelo, cuando se levanta puede ver un pequeño pueblo cerca de el, al ver hacia la izquierda observa otro papel dorado

_Lo primero es que llegues a donde el vive, el vive en aquel pueblo, ve búscalo y gánate la confianza de todos luego te daré mas instrucciones_

Fernando: Bien, prepárate Diego, vive estos días porque serán los últimos

-Termina narración 3era persona-

Continuara…

_**Finaliza el capitulo 8, como verán las cosas se empezaran a poner difíciles para Diego y los elementos de la armonía, a partir de ahora comenzara lo emocionante de la historia, ya fue lo romántico (y seguirá habiendo), nos veremos en el próximo capitulo adiós**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Cuál seria el plan de Fernando para poder vengarse y con quien empezara? (espero sus respuestas)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola como están, hoy les traigo el capitulo 9, perdón la tardanza pero es que en la prepa nos están dejando mucho trabajo y todo eso, continuamos:**_

Capitulo 9: Conociendo al objetivo

-Regresando con Diego-

Al llegar a la casa de Fluttershy me percate de que sus animalitos no tenían comida así que los alimente, cuando termine fui a darme un baño, al salir me puse mi ropa y fui a dar un paseo para ver si encontraba a las chicas, pero no tuve suerte, cuando estaba por el centro pude ver a alguien muy familiar, pero el no se percato de que lo estaba observando, y decidí sorprenderlo

Fernando: Bien ahora donde podrá estar

Diego: Disculpe señor me podría dar su hora por favor

Fernando: Si permítame (sacando un pequeño reloj de su bosa del pantalón) son las… Diego, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Diego: Lo mismo digo

Fernando: Pues, (¿que le digo?) estaba con Juan jugando futbol, el balón me pego en la cara y me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba cerca de aquí y decidí venir para que alguien me pudiera ayudar

Diego: Ok, y no recuerdas nada

Fernando: No, y tu ¿como llegaste y hace cuanto tiempo?

Diego: Pues va a sonar extraño pero me trajo un alicornio de color negro, y después no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en la mitad de un bosque y me dirigí hacia aquí y ahora vivo aquí con los demás ponis

Fernando: Y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí

Diego: Aproximadamente 1 mes

Fernando: Oye, será mucho pedir pero tengo hambre, crees que me puedas dar algo de comer

Diego: Seguro ven, vamos a la pastelería

-Llegamos a la pastelería pero para mi sorpresa Pinkie no estaba a si que nos atendió la Sra. Cake-

Sra. Cake: Hola, como están en que puedo ayudarles

Diego: Si, nos puede dar 2 cupcakes

Sra. Cake: Si, en un momento vuelvo

Fernando: Diego, ¿ya te estas acostumbrando?

Diego: Si, bueno al principio fue difícil pero ya estoy mejor y además con mi prometida

Fernando: ¡¿Prometida?!

Diego: Si, es que me enamore de una poni y estoy comprometido con ella

Fernando: Wow, nunca lo espere de ti (pensando: es un estúpido, como se pudo enamorar eso es imposible solo por una razón son de diferentes especies) ¿y cuando se casan?

Diego: No estoy del todo seguro

Fernando: Pues entonces felicidades

Diego: Gracias, ven te la quiero presentar

Fernando: Ok, vamos

Diego: Gracias Sra. Cake

Sra. Cake: De nada Diego, vuelve cuando quieras

-Caminando por la calle-

Fernando: ¿Y como es tu novia?

Diego: Pues es muy bonita, tierna, inocente, bondadosa, para acabar pronto es la novia perfecta

Fernando: No es por contradecirte pero no crees que sea un poco raro, bueno digo por la diferencia de especies

Diego: Al principio, fue difícil que algunos lo aceptaran pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue haciendo costumbre, ya ves lo que dicen para el amor no hay diferencias

Fernando: Pues en ese caso tienes razón

Íbamos caminando por la calle cuando encontramos a Pinkie, Twilight y Fluttershy que se dirigían hacia nosotros

Pinkie: Miren chicas es Diego y lo acompaña...

Todas: ¡Otro humano!

Twilight: H-hola Diego, ¿el quien es?

Diego: El es Fernando

Pinkie: Y el que hace aquí

Fernando: Bueno yo desperté aquí y vine aquí para pedir ayuda y encontré a diego

Fluttershy: Ok, Ya lo conocías

Fernando: Si, es mi amigo (si como no)

Twilight: Donde están mis modales ellas son Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y yo me llamo Twilight

Pinkie: Hola

Fluttershy: Hola

Fernando: Hola es un gusto conocerlas

Diego: Antes de que se me olvide, Fernando ella es mi prometida

Fernando: ¿Fluttershy?

Diego: Si

Fluttershy: Diego, eso es privado

Diego: Tranquila Fluttershy, no tiene nada de malo que el sepa

Fluttershy: Si tu lo dices

Diego: ¿Y tienes donde quedarte a dormir?

Fernando: No

Twilight: (nerviosa) ¿Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo?

Fernando: De verdad, muchas gracias

Twilight: No es nada

Fernando: ¿Y precisamente en donde estoy?

Pinkie: Estas en Ponyville, un pueblo poni de Equestria

Fernando: ¿Y en que parte de la tierra esta esto?

Diego: Estas en otro mundo diferente

Fernando: ¡¿Que?!

Twilight: Déjame explicarte, veras…

-30 minutos de explicación-

Twilight: … Y es donde estamos ahora

Fernando: Entonces quiere decir que este es un mundo aparte de los demás

Twilight: Si

Diego: Ya se, es un poco difícil pero espero que puedas vivir aquí en lo que hablamos de tu regreso

Fernando: ¿Regreso?, ¿tu vas a regresar a la tierra?

-Con este comentario Fluttershy se entristeció-

Diego: No, porque yo tengo la oportunidad de volver a empezar una nueva vida, Bueno en la tierra ya tenía mis problemas y conflictos por lo cual prefiero dejarlos así como están y ya no preocuparme por ellos sino por lo que viene

Fernando: Si tu lo dices

Diego: Twilight, Cuando llegues a tu casa le podrías avisar a la princesa Celestia lo que ocurrió y como lo podemos solucionar

Twilight: Si, no hay problema yo me encargo

Diego: Por cierto y Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity ¿Donde están?

Pinkie: Applejack tenia que cosechar manzanas, Rainbow esta practicando su Sonic-Rainbow, y Rarity tenia que terminar un pedido de vestidos para esta noche y además empezar a diseñar el vestido de bodas para Fluttershy

Diego: Lo de la boda ya eligieron donde va a hacer la ceremonia

Twilight: La princesa dijo que en los jardines de Canterlot y la fiesta en el salón principal del castillo

Diego: Ok, ¿No es por presionarlos pero que tiempo que da?

Fluttershy: Ah, Diego la boda es mañana

Diego: ¡Mañana!, no puede ser como se me pudo olvidar

Twilight: No te preocupes Diego yo te puedo ayudar a organizar lo pendiente

Diego: Gracias Twilight

Twilight: De nada

Fernando: Yo me voy dar una vuelta al pueblo para conocerlo y para que comiences con los arreglos de tu boda

Diego: Esta bien

-En la pastelería-

Twilight: Lo primero es el pastel

Diego: Bien, vamos a ver

Sra. Cake: Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

Twilight: Estamos organizando una boda y necesitamos un pastel

Sra. Cake: Oh, ya entendí, con mucho gusto yo se los prepararía, solo necesito el sabor y los nombres que va a llevar el pastel

Diego: Los nombres son Fluttershy y Diego

Sra. Cake: Espera, ¿te vas a casar con Fluttershy?

Diego: Si

Sra. Cake: Felicidades, bien ya están los nombres y ¿el sabor?

Diego: Podría ser de Limón

Sra. Cake: Claro, ¿cuando lo quieren?

Twilight: Para mañana

Sra. Cake: No hay problema ya lo tendré listo

Diego: Gracias

-En la boutique de Rarity-

Twilight: Lo siguiente es la ropa

Rarity: No hay problema, solo necesito tus medidas Diego y yo con gusto te diseño tu traje

Diego: Bueno esta bien

-20 minutos de tomar medidas de ropa-

Rarity: Con eso es suficiente tu ropa estará lista para mañana

Diego: Esta bien gracias Rarity

Rarity: No hay de que

-En la florería-

Vendedor: ¿Cuantos centros de mesa van a querer?

Twilight: Como 40

Vendedor: Son demasiados pero no se angustien los tendré para mañana a medio día

Twilight: Bien

Diego: Twilight, ¿A que hora es la boda?

Twilight: La boda es a las 5:00 de la noche

-Y por ultimo en una joyería-

Twilight: Y por ultimo necesitas los anillos para la boda

Diego: Ok

Vendedor: Hola en que puedo… ¿Diego que haces aquí?

Diego: Hola vengo a comprar un par de anillos de boda

Vendedor: ¿Seguro cuales quieres?

Diego: Estos están bien

Vendedor: Toma aquí los tienes

Diego: Gracias

Twilight: Eso fue fácil

-En la biblioteca-

Twilight: Bueno creo que eso es todo lo pendiente (ve un reloj marcando las 10:30 de la noche) Diego creo que es mejor que te vallas a dormir ya que mañana tienes un día muy pesado

Diego: Si creo que tienes razón, bueno nos vemos mañana

Twilight: Si, que descanses y no te preocupes yo cuido a Fernando para que no se meta en problemas

Fernando: Tranquilo Diego, que no voy a hacer nada malo

Diego: Ok

-En casa de Fluttershy-

Fluttershy: Como te fue, salió bien

Diego: Si todo salió de maravilla, (3 segundos de silencio) sabes cuando llegue aquí solo quería irme, pero jamás espere encontrar en amor

Fluttershy: (sonrojada) Y yo tampoco pensé que nadie se podía fijar en mi

Diego: ¿Porque?

Fluttershy: Soy muy tímida y siento que no le gusto a nadie

Diego: Pues a mi me gustas como eres

Fluttershy: Ya Diego que me siento apenada

Diego: Bueno, pero sabes que para mañana a estas horas ya no vamos a hacer novios

-Con ese comentario Fluttershy se desanimo bastante-

Fluttershy: Pero porque si yo te quiero mucho

Diego: No me dejaste terminar, ya no vamos a hacer novios, si no que vamos a hacer pareja

Fluttershy: Tienes razón, que tal si dormimos mañana vamos a tener un día muy agitado

Diego: Si tu lo dices, buenas noches, florecita

Fluttershy: Buenas noches corazón

Se acerca hacia y me da un tierno beso, para quedarnos dormidos los dos juntos…}

Continuara…

_**Espero que les haya gustado, para el siguiente capitulo será el día mas esperado para nuestra pareja y uno de mis favoritos, gracias por leerlo hasta este capitulo nos vemos en el que sigue adiós.**_

_**Se despide: Karla Fan Brony**_


	10. Chapter 10: El dia mas esperado

Capitulo 10: El día más esperado

_**Como están, en este episodio se tendrá el momento mas romántico de toda la historia, por fin la gran boda entre Fluttershy y Diego, Gracias por permitirme llegar tan lejos en este proyecto, gracias a todos lo que han comentado y espero que llegue a mas capítulos sin mas que decir los dejo:**_

-Al día siguiente-

Fluttershy: Diego despierta que se hace tarde

Diego: (Bostezando) ¿Que pasa Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Ya levántate que nos tenemos que ir a Canterlot para prepararnos para la boda

Diego: Si es cierto la boda, bien vámonos, y como nos vamos a ir

Fluttershy: En tren solo tenemos que esperar a mis amigas, el pastel, y las flores para poder irnos

Diego: Bien a que hora llegan

Fluttershy: Nos teníamos que ver en la biblioteca a las 10:00

Diego: ¿Que hora son?

Fluttershy: Las 9:40

Diego: No chin… bueno solo me pongo algo de ropa y nos vamos

Fluttershy: Ok, te veo en el piso de abajo

-En el piso de abajo-

Diego: Bien ya estoy listo nos vamos

Fluttershy: Ok

-En la biblioteca-

Twilight: Cuando llegaran, ya tardaron demasiado

Rarity: Tranquila dan de estar en camino

Rainbow: O quizás este haciendo… pues tu ya sabes

Applejack: Rainbow (enojada) Eso es privado entre ellos

-Toc, Toc (sonido de la puerta) -

Fluttershy: Perdón por la tardanza chicas pero ya estamos aquí

Diego: Fue mi culpa no me desperté temprano

Twilight: Eso es lo de menos, bueno ahora que estamos todos le parece si nos vamos

Todos: ¡Si!

Diego: Solo, Twilight ¿Dónde esta Fernando?

Twilight: Esta en la parte de arriba y gustar ir a verlo

-En la parte de arriba-

Diego: ¿Se puede pasar?

Fernando: Si, adelante

Diego: ¿Como estuvo tus primeros días?

Fernando: Interesantes

Diego: ¿No vas a venir?

Fernando: ¿A donde?

Diego: Pues a mi boda en Canterlot

Fernando: No creo mejor me quedo, muchas felicidades de todos modos

Diego: Si es tu decisión entonces gracias y te veo luego

Fernando: Si esta bien

-Dicho esto nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes-

Applejack: Justo a tiempo

Pinkie: Y con un delicioso pastel

Todos la vimos de forma extraña por ese comentario, pero lo único que dijimos fue "es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie"

Twilight: Sera mejor subirnos antes de que nos deje en el camino

Diego: creo que es lo mejor

Todos subimos al tren junto con el pastel y todo lo necesario, lo único que si llamo mi atención es que en una especie de caja llevaban ropa no se de que sea pero supongo que es el vestido de Fluttershy y mi ropa pero eso lo veremos mas adelante

-Llegando a Canterlot-

Twilight: Que alegría me da regresar después de tanto tiempo

Diego: Cuando fue la ultima vez que viniste

Twilight: Hace unos meses en la boda de la Princesa Cadence y mi hermano

Diego: (Pensando) Un momento su hermano eso quiere decir que el esposo de Cadence es el hermano de Twilight, ahora se complicaron las cosas para mi y si Twilight se entera que tuve relaciones con la esposa de su hermano me va a matar, literal ¡ME VA A MATAR ¡

Fluttershy: Diego, ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?

Diego: Si, solo estoy un poco nervioso

Pinkie: Miren ya llegamos

Pude ver a lo lejos la estación de trenes solo con un pequeño detalle, se encontraban esperándonos la Princesa Cadence y su hermano de Twilight

-Se escucha como el tren frena y abre la puerta-

Cadence: Hola, ¿como están?

Twilight: Hola, ¿que hacen aquí?

Shining Armor: Pues supimos de la boda y queríamos conocer al novio porque a la novia ya la conocíamos

Twilight: Si tú lo dices, Diego puedes ver por favor

Diego: Si Twilight ¿que paso?

Twilight: Mira el es Shining Armor mi hermano

Shining Armor: Hola, tu eres el novio de Fluttershy

Diego: (tragando saliva) S-si

Shining Armor: No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño

Cadence: Ya que están todos aquí queríamos decirles que Shining Armor y yo vamos a tener un hijo

Todas: ¡¿Que?!

Shining Armor: Si, vamos a tener un bebe

-Al escuchar la noticia me dio un escalofrió terrible, junto con varios sentimientos pero los principales era el miedo, y la culpa-

Twilight: ¿Y cuando paso?

Cadence: Hace unas semanas, me empecé a sentir mareada, fui al doctor y el confirmo que estaba embarazada

Diego: ¿Y ya saben que va a hacer?

Shining Armor: Si, es una alicornio

Pinkie: Eso significa que es…

Cadence: Es niña

Applejack: Felicidades su majestad

Cadence: Gracias, pero ahora lo mas importante es preparar todo para la ceremonia

Twilight: Si, mejor nos vamos

Shining Armor: Diego, Cuando terminen los preparativos me gustaría hablar contigo

Diego: Si

-En el salón central-

Applejack: En lo que ustedes están aquí voy a preparar la comida y los aperitivos

Pinkie: Yo voy empezar a adornar todo por aquí

Rainbow: Voy a ir a ver como esta el jardín

Rarity: Fluttershy, me faltan algunos detalles de tu vestido podrías venir conmigo

Fluttershy: Si Rarity, ya voy

Twilight: Diego, creo que deberías ir a ver a mi hermano, mientras voy con la princesa Celestia para avisar que estamos aquí

Diego: Si, solo que no se donde esta

Cadence: Yo te puedo llevar si gustas

Diego: Esta bien vamos

-Caminando hacia la torre de guardias-

Cadence: Ya que puedo estar a solas contigo, te quiero agradecer

Diego: ¿De que?

Cadence: Pues de el gran favor que me hiciste

Diego: Te refieres a la noche en que tu y yo…

Cadence: Si a esa noche…

Diego: No tienes nada que agradecer, ya que estamos tocando este tema me podrías decir como son los hijos entre humanos y ponis

Cadence: Si, veras… cuando 2 ponis van a tener hijos comparten rasgos físicos como el color de crin, color de ojos y razas (ponis de tierra, unicornios, pegasos)…

Diego: ¿Y entonces?

Cadence: A eso voy… En los casos de humanos y ponis, los hijos nacen de la raza del poni y es igual, el color de ojos y el color de crin, solo que el color del pelaje es el de la madre o color de su crin

Diego: Entonces por eso es un alicornio

Cadence: Si

Diego: ¿Pero si sedan cuenta del color de ojos o el color de la crin?

Cadence: No tienes porque preocuparte, no creo que se de cuenta, además nadie sabe que tu puedes hacer que las ponis se embaracen ¿o si?

Diego: Pues creo que nadie sabe

Cadence: Bueno entonces no te preocupes, solo disfruta tu matrimonio, ahí esta Shining Armor ve y no te preocupes

Diego: Si

-Varios pasos después-

Shining Armor: Hola, como estas

Diego: Bien, algo nervioso

Shining Armor: Es normal, pero tranquilo

Diego: Si, esta bien

Shining Armor: Yo antes de casarme estaba igual que tu nervioso, preocupado, pero todo salió bien, se que no es el momento ni el lugar pero al parecer creo que Twilight se esta interesando en ti

Diego: Porque lo dices

Shining Armor: Porque desde que te conoció se siente muy diferente, se siente mas feliz cuando estas a su lado

Diego: ¿Y quien te lo dijo?

Shining Armor: Cadence, me dijo que había escuchado que Twilight esta hablando muy enamoradamente de ti

Diego: Nunca se lo note

Shining Armor: Bueno pero en fin espero que disfrutes tu matrimonio

Diego: Bien, me voy a arreglar, te veo en la ceremonia

Shining Armor: Esta bien

-Mientras tanto (4:30) -

Twilight: Como te sientes Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Muy nerviosa

Rarity: No te preocupes todo va a salir muy bien

-Va entrando la princesa Celestia-

Princesa Celestia: Como va todo Twilight

Twilight: Bien princesa, todo esta saliendo bien

Celestia: Esta bien, iré a recibir a los invitados a la boda, no lleguen tarde

Todas: Bien

La princesa Celestia salió y fue a la entrada principal, cuando llego algunos invitados estaban empezando a entrar y a dirigirse a hacia donde la sala donde va a hacer la boda, mientras tanto en otro cuarto me empezaba a alistar para empezar, al cavo de unos minutos todos lo invitados llegaron y tomaron sus lugares

Shining Armor: Diego ya esta todo listo, cuando tu quieras

Diego: Bien Vámonos

-En la ceremonia-

Todos los ponis se encontraban en sus lugares, me encontraba en el altar junto a la princesa Celestia, a mi derecha se encontraban Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Applejack, con un par de vestidos muy brillantes, con sus respectivos adornos, mientras que a mi izquierda esta Shining Armor junto con Cadence todo estaba listo, me empezaba a calmar cuando escuche la música, en eso las puertas principales se abrieron dejando ver a Fluttershy con un hermoso vestido blanco con cola muy larga, sostenida por 4 tipos diferentes de pájaros, cuando llego al altar me vio a un con el velo puesto se podía notar algo de rubor en sus mejillas, cuando se levanto el velo no podía creer lo que veía, no se porque pero se veía mas bonita que antes.

Celestia: Su atención por favor

Todos los ponis guardaron silencio y voltearon hacia nosotros

Celestia: Gracias, Bien estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio, el amor no tiene forma ni edad llega cuando menos lo esperamos y puede ser mas que un simple abraso, un beso, una caricia, puede ser todo y este par de enamorados ha demostrado que para el amor no tiene que haber diferencias

Diego: (Pensando) No puede ser este día por fin llego y esta saliendo todo a la perfección

Fluttershy: (Pensando) Este día es el mejor de toda mi vida y este día voy a entregarme a la persona que amo

Celestia: Fluttershy, aceptas a Diego como tu esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, y respetarlo sobre todas las cosas y sin importar nada más que el amor que hay entre ustedes

Fluttershy: (conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad) S-si, acepto

Celestia: Diego, aceptas a Fluttershy como esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla y respetarla sobre todas las cosa hasta el fin de los tiempos, teniendo siempre el amor como fiel acompañante

Diego: Si, acepto

Celestia: Hay alguien que impida de este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

-Nadie respondió-

Celestia: Bien, me pasan los anillos por favor

Cadence: Si, aquí están

Celestia: Gracias, ahora yo los nombro marido (poniéndome el anillo) y mujer (colocando el anillo en el cuello de Fluttershy), puede besar a la novia

Fluttershy sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hacia mi, puso sus dos patas delanteras en mi cuello y me dio un beso muy apasionado cerrando los ojos, puede escuchar como todos los presentes gritaban de alegría por el acontecimiento

Fluttershy: (Llorando) Diego, me has hecho la poni mas feliz del mundo

Diego: Al contrario tú me has hecho el más feliz

Todo salió de maravilla, cuando termino salimos al jardín para poder encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que todo Canterlot no estaba viendo y gritando nuestros nombres, siguió así hasta el anochecer cuando la fiesta esta a todo su esplendor, eran las 11:00 de la noche, fue cuando todo termino y para nuestra sorpresa la princesa Celestia nos dijo que había habitación muy grande para pasar la noche de bodas, nosotros no lo podíamos creer, todos se despidieron de nosotros, cuando llegamos a la habitación se podía observar una cama muy grande y encima de ella muchos pétalos de rosa colocados en forma de corazón, junto con un par de velas aromáticas

Fluttershy: Diego, te puedo un favor

Diego: Fluttershy, si cual es

Fluttershy: Hazme el amor, por favor, en nuestra noche de bodas

Diego: Sera un gusto

Continuara…

_**Les gusto el capitulo, me costo mucho imaginar como seria todo, espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la próxima**_

_**ATTE: Karla Fan Brony **_


	11. Chapter 11: La noche de bodas

Capitulo 11: La Noche de Bodas

_**Hola como están, perdonen mi ausencia, me toco presentar exámenes y por estudiar no me daba tiempo para escribir, bueno los dejo con otra parte de mi fic, Contiene "Lemon"**_

Toda la fiesta fue un éxito nos divertimos mucho, pero llego la noche una muy especial la noche de bodas:

Fluttershy: ¿Como quieres empezar?

Diego: No lo se tu dime

Fluttershy: (acercándose hacia mí) Yo quiero empezar (Hablando muy seductoramente)

Diego: Cuando tu quieras

Fluttershy sin perder ningún minuto me jalo hacia ella y me comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente en la boca, yo por el contrario comencé a tocar con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo empecé con su cabello, después fui bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a sus partes intimas, cuando llegue Fluttershy gimió dentro de mi boca, cuando nos separamos para recuperar oxigeno, me empezó a quitar la ropa que tenia puesta, cuando acabo de quitármela toda, yo le quite su vestido blanco, fue cuando se lo acabe de quitar que ella empezó a bajar, cuando llego a la altura de mi cintura con uno de sus cascos tomo el cuerpo de mi pene y comenzó a moverlo hacia adelante y atrás así continuo por unos segundos, cuando llego a la erección dejo de moverlo y lo dirigió a su boca, antes de hacer algo mas saco su lengua y comenzó a recorrerlo con la misma bajaba hasta el origen y después subía a la punta, yo por mi parte comencé a sentir una maravillosa experiencia y quería sentirla mas fuerte, así que tome suavemente la cabeza de Fluttershy y la dirigí hacia mi, Fluttershy no opuso resistencia y empezó a abrir su boca y lentamente mi pene comenzó a entrar, cuando había entrado la mitad solté la cabeza de Fluttershy y ella sin pensarlo empezó a moverse y a jugar con su lengua, estaba así por un par de minutos cuando sentía que estaba llegando al final Fluttershy se detuvo

Fluttershy: (Sacando el pene de su boca) ¿Como lo estoy haciendo?

Diego: (Agitado) M-muy bien, no se quien te enseño pero lo haces magnifico

Fluttershy: Gracias ahora, voy a terminar con esto

Cuando termino de hablar, Fluttershy volvió a meter mi pene a su boca y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, ya no podía aguantar más

Diego: Flu…, Fluttershy, me corro, me corro

Ella no dijo nada solo lo único que hizo fue seguir con el ritmo que llevaba cuando me corrí Fluttershy saco mi pene de su boca lo cual provoco que me corriera en su cara dejándola manchada con liquido blanco

Fluttershy: Diego (Limpiándose la cara con su casco) te queda mas todavía verdad (diciendo mientras comienza a tragarse el semen de su casco)

Diego: Si, y parecerte sincero me excita como haces eso

Fluttershy suelta una pequeña risa para luego levantarse de la cama, tarde un poco en recuperarme de lo cansado que estaba, pero cuando me recupere me levante de la cama y me puse a su lado, cuando me acomode a su lado ella se acomodo en 4 patas y levanto su cola dejando ver su vagina que aparentemente estaba muy mojada me puse detrás de ella cuando estaba apunto de penetrarla me detuvo

Fluttershy: Diego, espera por favor

Diego: Si que paso

Fluttershy: Mira, no se como decírtelo pero es que por estas fechas (suspiro) estoy en celo

Diego: ¿Y cual es el problema?

Fluttershy: No hay ningún problema, solo que las ponis suelen ser mas sensibles a tacto y además pueden quedar embarazadas y…

No deje que terminara lo que iba a decir porque metí uno de mis dedos dentro de Fluttershy y a moverlo hacia dentro, no tardo mucho en mojarse todo

Fluttershy: ahhhh Diego ahhhh es muy importante lo que ahhhh tengo que decir ahhhh

Diego: Fluttershy, yo te amo y nada de lo que me digan o hagan me va a ser cambiar de opinión

Seguí metiendo y sacando mi mano, Fluttershy estaba tratando de no gemir pero era imposible era muy sensible y el toque mas delicado la podía hacer gemir

Fluttershy: Diego ahhhh tienes razón ahhhh házmelo por favor ahhhh

Diego: Como gustes

Saque mi mano de Fluttershy y puse mi pene en su entrada comencé a meterlo despacio pero yo quería sentir ese calor que me volvía loco, sin preguntar tome sus caderas y metí todo de una sola vez haciendo que Fluttershy diera un gran gemido

Fluttershy: Aaahhhhhhhhhhh, no te detengas, sigue por favor, hazme tuya, hazme tu yegua

Nuevamente sentía que llegaba al clímax tenia mucho tiempo que no hacia esto y decidí hacerlo mejor que podía, en cada envestida metía todo dentro de ella en algunas ocasiones pude sentir que su útero pegaba con la punta de mi pene, a ese ritmo Fluttershy solo gemía descontroladamente, tenia tantas ganas de sentir el orgasmo que no pude controlarme, antes de poder avisar me corrí dentro de Fluttershy por lo cual ella respondió con un gran grito, un grito que se escucho por todo el castillo, cuando todo termino me deje caer en la cama junto a Fluttershy, me miro después miro hacia abajo dejando ver su vagina que escurría con el semen que deje dentro de ella, volvió a verme y me dio un ultimo beso antes de caer dormida por el cansancio, después de unos minutos yo también me dormí junto a ella

-Narración 3era persona-

Twilight se había despertado al parecer porque comió mucho paste y mucha agua, después de ir al baño, se dirigía hacia su habitación, cuando paso enfrente de la habitación de Fluttershy y Diego escucho unos gemidos, que llamaron su atención al principio no le tomo importancia cuando estaba por irse los gemidos amentaron de volumen, se acerco a la puerta y la empujo solo unos centímetros para dejar ver a Diego teniendo relaciones con Fluttershy, ambos ya muy cansados, al verlos Twilight sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir de alguna de sus amigas "CELOS"

Twilight: (Susurrando) Pero porque estaré así tan triste, será acaso que… no, no puede ser me estoy enamorando de Diego, pero si Diego esta casado ya tiene familia, y al verlo hacerlo con Fluttershy…

Twilight se acostó en la entrada de la puerta y comenzó a masturbarse con su casco al mismo tiempo que Diego hacia sus embestidas, Los gemidos de Twilight no se comparaban con los de Fluttershy, Twilight estaba soñando todo tipo de cosas que podía hacer en su mente

-Sueño de Twilight-

Diego: Bien Twilight, te gustaría ser un poni de verdad

Twilight: Pero tu estas casado

Diego: Si pero la verdad a la poni que amo es a ti la primera vez que te vi me flechaste y no te e podido sacar de mi mente y corazón

Twilight: Diego, yo también te amo

Twilight se acercaba a la boca de Diego para poder besarlo pero su sueño termino cuando llego al orgasmo

-Fin del sueño-

Twilight estaba acostada en el suelo con su pata mojada por su orgasmo, cuando recupero el sentido, se levanto dio una ultima mirada al cuarto, para ver a Diego durmiendo junto a Fluttershy, y se dirigió a su cuarto

Twilight: Tengo que probarlo, tengo que saber como se siente

Twilight se fue dormir imaginando como seria su noche de pasión con su amado secreto

-Termina narración en 3era persona-

Al día siguiente:

Me encontraba dormido y junto a mi lado estaba Fluttershy al parecer todavía no se levantaba por lo de ayer, decidí no molestarla, me levante con cuidado y fui a darme un baño, cuando termine fui al cuarto para ponerme mi ropa pero no la encontré fue en ese momento que Fluttershy estaba entrando y decidí preguntarle

Diego: Fluttershy, ¿has visto mi ropa?

Fluttershy: Si, la están lavando

Diego: Y que se supone que haga, no puedo quedarme así como estoy

Fluttershy: No lo se (sonrojada) pero a mi me gusta que tu te veas así

Diego: Pues gracias, pero tengo que ponerme algo, voy a ponerme mi otro pantalón en lo que me lavan mi demás ropa

Fluttershy: Cuando acabes de vestirte te esperamos abajo para desayunar

Cuando termine de cambiarme, Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la parte de abajo, pero cuando iba a llegar me encontré a Twilight en el corredor

Twilight: Hola, como estas

Diego: Bien, y tu

Twilight: Igual, pensando (tienes que decírselo) Diego te puedo ver a las 5 en el jardín te quiero mostrar algo

Diego: De que se trata

Twilight: Tómalo como un regalo sorpresa

Diego: Si es así te veo a las 5

Twilight: Bien

-Ya en el desayuno-

Todos estaban hay la princesa Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy

Diego: Buenos días

Todos: Buenos días

Pinkie: Ya que estamos todos es hora de desayunar

Todos aceptamos, cuando me senté entraron unos camareros y a todos nos dejaron una charola, cuando la destapamos a cada uno nos dejaron un platillo diferente había ensalada, cupcakes, tartas, emparedados, entre otros, cuando terminamos todos volvieron a entrar los camareros y recogieron todo

Diego: Disculpen, ¿cuando regresamos a Ponyville?

Twilight: Regresamos mañana

Celestia: Porque la pregunta

Diego: Pues no he sabido nada de Fernando y no se como esta

Celestia: Que bueno que tocas ese punto, miren chicos después de razonarlo cuidadosamente he decidido que no podemos tener a dos humanos viviendo entre nosotros

Twilight: (Asustada) Eso quiere decir que a los 2, los va a enviar de regreso

Todos incluyéndome nos sorprendimos por la pregunta que Twilight hizo, pero yo me puse algo preocupado por la respuesta

Celestia: No, Twilight no me dejaste terminar, además a Diego ya no lo podemos regresar porque como ya esta casado se puede decir que ya es uno de nosotros, pero como Fernando no tiene ningún compromiso o relación con el si podemos hacer algo

Diego: Y cuando lo regresan

Celestia: Faltan algunos detalles, pero en 2 días estará de regreso en la tierra

Todos nos quedamos mas tranquilos con eso, cada uno hizo su labores las chicas fueron a dar un paseo por Canterlot, todas excepto Twilight que por alguna razón no fue, en cuanto a mi estaba acostado en el jardín haciendo nada ya empezaba a dormirme, hasta que Twilight me interrumpió

Twilight: Parece que llegas temprano

Diego: Todavía no son las 5

Twilight: Revisa tu reloj

-Veo mi reloj y son las 5:01-

Diego: Bueno creo que me ganaste, que es lo que me querías mostrar

Twilight: Bueno sígueme

Me levante y seguí a Twilight por los alrededores del jardín, hasta que entramos de nuevo al palacio y nos subimos por unas escaleras hasta casi lo mas alto, cuando llegamos Twilight abrió una puerta de madera y prendió la luz, cuando lo no lo creía era un jacuzzi

Diego: Wow, no sabía que el palacio tenía jacuzzis

Twilight: Es un secreto que casi nadie sabe, quieres entrar

Diego: Seguro

Entre primero y luego Twilight, me quede parado en la orilla, solo observaba a Twilight que movía unas manijas que hacían que el agua se calentara, cuando el agua estaba caliente, Twilight me dio una toalla para que me la pusiera, mientras Twilight entro al agua sin decir nada

Diego: Twilight, estas segura de que quieras que yo entre contigo

Twilight: Si, o tiene algo de raro que tu entres

Diego: Creo que no

Twilight: Entonces, no te preocupes y entra

Me quede extrañado, pero al fin era un jacuzzi y nunca me había metido a uno, me quite la ropa y me puse la toalla en la cintura y me fui metiendo poco a poco hasta que toque el suelo y me senté en un pequeño escalón que tenia y me relaje, mientras Twilight daba vueltas por el resto del agua, me empezaba a relajar hasta que sentí algo que me empezaba a tocar mis piernas, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Twilight enfrente de mi antes de que pudiera decir algo Twilight me da un beso justo en la boca,

Twilight: Lo estas disfrutando

Diego: Twilight, me estas asustando, mejor me voy, además alguien nos puede ver

Twilight: No lo creo, además la puerta esta cerrada con llave, así que nadie nos molestara

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Twilight empezó a masturbar mi pene con su pezuña hasta que consiguió su erección

Twilight: Diego, solo cálmate esto va a ser muy divertido, y tómalo como tu regalo de boda, tenemos mucho tiempo para esto…

Continuara…

_**Que les pareció, si algo les gusto comenten, se que algunos se quedaron con el sueño del capitulo 4 pero aquí esta el inicio de la realidad, hasta la próxima, adiós**_

_**P.D: Pregunta:**_

_**¿Fluttershy se dará cuenta de las aventuras de Diego cuando no lo esta viendo? (comenten su repuesta)**_


	12. Chapter 12: En El Ojo Del Huracan

Capitulo 12: En El Ojo Del Huracán (Part. 1)

_**Perdonen si no actualice en estas últimas semanas, la verdad no se me ocurrían ideas para este capitulo, y además que tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para poder pensar, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo:**_

Twilight continuaba masturbando mi pene hasta que se detuvo, tomo bastante aire y se sumergió en el agua, una vez adentro volvió a tomar mi pene y lo fue metiendo lentamente a su boca, cuando estaba la mitad adentro comenzó a chuparlo y a pasar su lengua primero por la punta y después por todo el cuerpo

Diego: Twilight, esto esta mal, por favor Twilight, detente

Twilight al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo y salió del agua

Twilight: Que no escuchas, lo que hago es tu regalo de boda

Diego: Precisamente ese es problema, yo ya estoy casado, y además, También estarías traicionando a una de tus mejores amigas, Fluttershy

Twilight: Yo no la traicionaría, si no se entera, además, yo no soy la única que anda detrás de ti

Diego: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: Veras, a todas mis amigas le gustas y darían lo que fuera para estar en el lugar de Fluttershy o simplemente por tener sexo contigo

Diego: Sabes, Twilight, me acabas de espantar toda vía mas, eso significa que las demás también serian capas de…

Twilight: Si, y de mucho mas, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que disfrutes tu pequeño regalo, pero ya me estoy cansando del agua, mejor vamos a salir

Twilight sale del agua y con su magia extiende una toalla grande que estaba tirada en un rincón

Twilight: Vamos salte de ahí y ven

Ya no tenia ninguna esperanza, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave no había ninguna puerta o cuarto donde poder esconderme así que Salí del agua y me dirigí hacia Twilight

Diego: Bien Twilight, tu ganas, pero solo será una vez entendido

Twilight: ¿Solo una vez? (diciendo tristemente)

Diego: Si, oye escucha por mas que quiera, no puedo yo tengo una responsabilidad

Twilight: Esta bien, acuéstate

Diego: Bien pero que sea rápido, recuerda que hoy regresamos a Poniville

Me acosté en la toalla, Twilight se estaba acercando hacia mi, a los pocos segundos Twilight estaba arriba de mi, tome mi pene y lo coloque en la entrada de su vagina estaba apunto de penetrarla, cuando

Twilight: ¡Espera!

Diego: ¿Y ahora que?

Twilight: Es que recordé algo, no te muevas

Su cuerno brilla nuevamente, y en un parpadeo desaparece, y vuelve a aparecer a los pocos minutos

Twilight: Casi se me olvidaba, toma pone esto

Diego: Espera esto es…

Twilight: Si es un condón

Diego: Y para que lo quiero

Twilight: Pareces principiante, solo úsalo, es que no quiero quedar preñada de un humano

Diego: Por favor eso es imposible, pensando: (demonios como se entero)

Twilight: No tan imposible como crees, tu tienes algo muy especial hay adentro (señala mi pene)

Diego: ¿Y como estas tan segura?

Twilight: En primera cuando estaba abajo del agua pude sentir ese sabor y en segunda por que leí el Ponisutra

Diego: ¿El que?

Twilight: Es un libro donde explican todo lo relacionado con el sexo, además de unas cuantas posiciones, pero en fin te ayudo a ponértelo

Twilight con su magia destapo la bolsa del condón, coloco la punta del pene sobre el condón y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta que llego al inicio

Twilight: Bien ahora si donde estábamos

Diego: Solo una pregunta, de donde lo sacaste

Twilight: Bueno yo…

_Pensamiento de Twilight_

Twilight apareció en la habitación de Shining Armor, justo sobre la cama

Twilight: Bien, hermanito donde están, donde los guardarías, ya se

Twilight bajo de su cama y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba junto a la cama y abrió el ultimo cajón, en Twilight encontró varias revistas para adultos y un par de condones

Twilight: Valla que bien lo tenias escondido, hermanito, que bien…

_Fin del pensamiento_

Twilight: Los tenia guardados, pero vamos a empezar

Twilight tomo mi pene con su casco y lo coloco en la entrada de su vagina, y muy lentamente el pene fue resbalando por el lubricante del condón, estaba por la mitad, cuando Twilight dejo escapar un gran grito aparentemente de dolor

Diego: Twilight, estas bien, espera eres…

Twilight: ¿Virgen? Era mejor dicho, ahora solo hazlo despacio ya me iré acostumbrando

Empecé a hacer movimiento lentamente, poco a poco comenzó a tomar ritmo la situación, al paso de unos minutos Twilight era la que ponía el ritmo, la que estaba encima de mi

Diego: Como te sientes

Twilight: Ahhhh mejor que ahhhh nunca, no te detengas ahhhh sigue ahhhh

_Mientras tanto en Poniville_

Fernando se encontraba en casa de Twilight durmiendo, hasta que la reina apareció delante de el, se dirigió hacia un lado del a cama y con su magia tiro a Fernando de la cama

Reina: Levanta idiota

Fernando: Que te pasa… perdone no me di cuenta

Reina: No importa, ya se que vas ha ser

Fernando: Dígamelo

Reina: Vas a decirle a Twilight Sparkle si te puede guiar a la entrada del Bosque Everfree, y cuando estén el la entrada apareceré por detrás de ella y la llevaremos lejos de aquí, en eso sus amigas y Diego irán a buscarla, tu te vas a quedar con Twilight, en una cueva mientras yo me asegurare que solo diego entre a esa cueva, cuando entre tu te vas a esconder, mientras Diego intenta rescatar al Twilight, te aparecerás por detrás y le enteraras con este cuchillo justo en la espalda

Fernando: Y como voy a salir de ese problema si se enteran que yo te ayude

Reina: Fácil, cuando terminemos, te regresare a la tierra y yo me voy a ir contigo

Fernando: Suena bien solo que, se vería muy raro un alicornio entre humanos

Reina: eso es fácil, solo me convertiré en una humana y problema solucionado, me tengo que ir recuerda el plan, luego nos veremos

Fernando: Si

_Regresando en Canterlot_

Twilight ya no tenia dolor, solo gime de placer

Diego: Twilight, creo que me voy a correr

Twilight: Ahhhh yo también

Diego: Twilight, me corro, salte, me corro

Twilight: No hay problema ahhhh mientras tengas el condón puesto no hay problema

Diego: Ya no aguanto mas, me voy a correr

Twilight: Aaahhhhhhhhhhh

Sin poder aguantar mas me corrí dentro de Twilight, pero gracias al condón todo el semen se quedo dentro

Twilight: Eres maravilloso

Después de recuperar el aliento Twilight saco mi pene de su vagina todavía con el condón puesto, luego con su casco tomo el condón, lo saco y sin perder un solo minuto abrió la boca para dejar que el semen callera dentro de su boca, cuanto todo el semen callo, se lo trago, para después meter mi pene a su boca otra vez y cuando lo saco mi pene esta limpio pues Twilight, se volvió a tragar el semen que están en mi pene

Twilight: Sabes muy rico, vamos levántate mis amigas no tardaran el llegar

Diego: Solo, deja descanso un momento y nos vamos

Me quede acostado 10 min. Luego me levante fui por mi ropa, me la puse y salimos del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado, pasamos por una ventana y claramente vimos que ya era de noche, me entro la curiosidad vi mi reloj y marcan las 9:20

Diego: No puede ser estuvimos 4 horas hay adentro

Twilight: Si, y me sorprendió que duraras tanto tiempo, pero bueno fue una gran experiencia

Diego: Pero recuerda ni una sola palabra, entendiste

Twilight: Promesa Pinkie

Al llegar a la sala principal no había nadie y decidí sentarme un rato, Twilight hizo lo mismo, cuando escuchamos que una de las puertas se abrió y eran las demás ponis que estaban llegando

Rarity: Es la ultima vez que Pinkie dice donde vamos de visita

Applejack: Concuerdo contigo, estoy muy cansada

Fluttershy: Yo también

Rainbow: Sin tomar en cuenta que tuvimos que atravesar todo Canterlot para ir a la feria

Pinkie Pie: Para mi estuvo divertido, no estuvo divertido, porque se supone que es una feria y las ferias tienen que ser divertidas, porque sino cual seria lo divertido de una feria si lo ponis que van no se divierten y…

Rainbow: ¡Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: Lo siento, mi culpa, hola Diego, como te fue te divertiste, que lastima que no fuiste con nosotras porque…

Applejack: Pinkie, como les fue

Twilight/Diego: Bien

Rarity: Listas para regresar a Poniville

Applejack: La verdad estamos todas muy cansadas para ir a la estación y además ya es muy noche, que le parece si regresamos mañana por la mañana

Todas: Bien

Twilight: Van a cenar

Fluttershy: Yo estoy muy cansada para cenar mejor nos vamos a dormir

Rarity: Apoyo a Fluttershy, vámonos a dormir

Twilight: Bueno si es así, nos vemos mañana

Todas: Buenas noches

Continuara…

_**Termina el capitulo, y espero publicar el próximo lo mas rápido que pueda, nos vemos, adiós (comenten si les gusto)**_

_**Atte: Karla Fan Brony**_

_**P.S: ¿Twilight caerá el la trampa, y como creen que Diego la salvara? (Comenten sus respuestas)**_


	13. Chapter 13:En El Ojo Del Huracan(part2)

Capitulo 13: En El Ojo Del Huracan (Part. 2)

**Antes que nada muchas felicidades, te tengan un gran año 2013, les quiero ofrecer una gran disculpa por no poder actualizar mi historia, pero lo mas difícil ya paso y a continuar, Aquí esta el Nuevo capitulo:**

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Me levante temprano para poder ir a caminar antes de irnos, cuando abri los ojos Fluttershy estaba acostada a mi lado, se veía muy tierna dormida, no se la razón pero me entro un sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que sentí algunas lagrimas salir de mis ojos, y no la quise despertar por el agua de las lagrimas caer al suelo asi que me fui caminando en puntillas hacia la puerta la abri despacio y la cerre de la misma forma.

No tenia idea de a que horas eran solo sabia que era temprano porque el sol empezaba a salir, baje hasta el jardín central del castillo, no había nadie al paracer todos estaban dormidos, al llegar a un pequeño balcón, me recarge justo en la orilla del mismo, me puse a refleccionar no sabia que me pasaba, los recuerdos del dia anterior me inundaban los pensamientos, las imágenes de Twilight gimiendo y jadeando no me dejaban concentrar, yo sabia que estaba mal y no era la única vez hacia algo asi, ya lo había hecho otra vez.

Diego: ¿Por qué me sentiré asi, que estoy haciendo mal? (Pensando)

Me preguntaba a mi mismo, intentaba darme una respuesta a esas dudas, tenia tantas preguntas, y tantas respuestas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en el balcón, cuando despeje mi mente ya era de dia los guardias ya estaban haciendo sus labores, algunos curiosos por saber si estaba bien se acercaron, pero al ver que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, me dejaban solo, tenia los ojos cerrados, sentía que alguien me observaba, no le tomaba importancia, fue hasta que ella me distrajo

Celestia: Diego, ¿Estas bien?

Diego: No, princesa, me siento mal

Celestia: ¿Qué te pasa, ten confianza en mi?

Diego: La verdad (Inventa algo pero rapido), bu-bueno y-yo mmmm, a veces extraño mi mundo

Celestia: Te entiendo, se que es difícil Dejar algo, pero no te preocupes, la maquina ya esta terminada, solo falta ajustar algunos detalles para que funcione, si quieres cuando este funcionando, enviamos a tu amigo Fernando de vuelta a la tierra, y tu te puedes quedar allí un par de días

Diego: De verdad, gracias, ¿Cómo supo que estaba aqui?

Celestia: Uno de mis guardias me hizo el comentario, y decidi venir personalmente, pero mejor vámos a desayunar para que regresen a Poniville, antes de medio dia

Diego: Bien

**-Mientras tanto en Poniville (Narracion 3era persona) -**

Fernando seguía dormido, en un sofá de la biblioteca, al parecer todo estaba ordenado, no había desastre alguno, Spike seguía que tenia los días libres aprovecho el dia anterior y fue a la casa de Rarity, donde paso la noche, de la nada comenzó a salir una luz verdosa, que ilumino toda la biblioteca, al desaparecer la luz se dejo ver a la reina Chrysalis, al parecer tenia un humor muy molesto.

Reina: Este idiota siempre esta perdiendo el tiempo

Su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse rodeando a Fernando con un aura verde haciendo que levitara en el aire, sin previo aviso su cuerno dejo de brillar dejando caer a Fernando de lleno sobre el suelo

Fernando: ¡Auuu¡ (Quejido de dolor), Pero que demonios…

Reina: Deberias estar pensando como poner a Diego a tus pies y no estar durmiendo

Fernando: Lo siento pero, también necesito descansar

Reina: Eso es lo de menos, y ya sabes como hacerlo

Fernando: No, todavía no

Reina: ¡No puede ser¡, siempre lo tengo que resolver todo yo

Fernando: Y ¿Qué me sugiere que haga?

Reina: Dejame pensar, lo tengo, Diego es muy amigo de esas 6 ponis ¿Cierto?

Fernando: Si, ¿Porque?

Reina: Porque el aria todo lo posible por salvarlas, asi que vamos a raptar a una de ellas, y diego la tendrá que ir a rescatar, pero la pregunta es a quien, ya se raptaremos a esa unicornio purpura

Fernando: Se refiere a Twilight Sparkle

Reina: Si, y no me menciones a esa pony que por su culpa no pude realizar mi otro plan (la ultima la dijo en voz baja)

Fernando: Y como la vamos a raptar

Reina: Facil, la vas a engañar, la vas a invitar a una sita, donde te la llevaras lejos de aquí y le podras este pañuelo con este liquido, justo en la boca

Fernando: Y que es esto

Reina: Es una formula especial, que relaja el cuerpo, haciéndolos caer en un profundo sueño

Fernando: Bueno si tu lo dices, cuando será eso

Reina: Esta noche, ya me voy te vere luego

**-De regreso en Canterlot (narracion 1era persona) -**

Todos se encontraban desayunado, las 3 princesas, el hermano de Twilight, las mane 6 y yo, de desayunar había te, pastel, cupcakes, frutas y verduras, cuando terminamos del desayuno, empacamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes, nos acompañaros el hermano de Twilight y Cadence, todos en el recorrido estaban haciendo platica y continuo hasta la estación de trenes, luego nos despedimos, cuando estábamos en camino, Fluttershy comenzó a hablar de unas cosas algo extrañas

Fluttershy: Diego, no es por ponerte preocupado, pero me ciento algo rara

Diego: ¿Rara?, en que sentido

Fluttershy: No se si recuerdas en la noche de bodas (comenzó a sonrojarse) cuando te dije, que estaba con la posibilidad de poder quedar preñada

Diego: Si, y te dije que no me importaba si era el caso

Fluttershy: Y que tal si estoy emba… (no pudo terminar la oración porque la sorprendi con un beso en los labios)

Diego: (Terminado el beso) Te dije que no me importaba, todo lo contrario estaría honrado de tener un hijo, o que estabas pensando

Fluttershy: No se que decir, es que pensé que (con la intencion de empezar a llorar) me dejarías al enterarte

Diego: Sabes que seria incapas de tal cosa, por el contrario (me acerque a ella y le susure en la oreja) Estaria dispuesto a repetir lo de la noche de bodas

-Fluttershy con esas palabras se sonrojo demasiado, a tal punto de ponerse como un tomate-

Diego: Si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigi al baño, cuando termine de hacer pipi, escuche como se estaba abriendo la puerta y se cerraba de la misma forma, antes de reaccionar Fluttershy había entrado dándome un gran abrazo por la espalda, cuando me di la vuelta, ella me dio un apasionado beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca, además poniendo su casco en mi entrepierna

Diego: Flutter, ¿que estas haciendo?

Fluttershy: No me dijiste que querías repetir lo de la otra noche

Diego: Si, pero no aquí, nos pueden escuchar

Fluttershy: Eso es lo de menos

Flutter comenzó a mover su casco hacia delante y atrás, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, empezaba a dejarme llevar por mis instintos, mis brazos no me respondían estos habían abrazado a Fluttershy pegándola a mi cuerpo

Fluttershy: Ya quieres empezar verdad, pero sabes (hablando de forma seductora) antes lo quiero ver y probar

Diego: Fluttershy, sabes, mejor cuando estemos solo, puede haber alguien que nos vea

Fluttershy: Esta bien, pero solo porque este lugar el algo incomodo, y además ya no falta mucho para llegar

Diego: Bien, emmm, mejor nos vamos

Cuando salimos del baño la estación de Poniville estaba a unos 50 metros de distancia, cuando el tren se detuvo, todos bajaron del tren, en camino hacia sus respectivos hogares, cuando todas estaban en sus casas, solo nos quedamos Twilight, Flutter y yo, en eso cuando llegamos a la biblioteca

Twilight: Bueno, gracias por traerme a casa, hasta luego

Fluttershy: Esta bien Twi, adiós

Twilight: Adios

**-Dentro de la biblioteca (3era persona) -**

Twilight: Hola

Fernando: Hola, como estas

Twilight: Bien y tu

Fernando: Igual (ahora o nunca) Twilight ¿T-te gustaria salir a un paseo conmigo?

Twilight: (sonrojada) Bueno, le verdad estoy algo cansada pero como eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo si esta bien

Fernando: Nos vemos en la noche

Twilight: Si

**- 9:00 P.M, lejos de Poniville-**

Twilight: Fernando no crees que es algo lejos de Poniville

Fernando: Porque lo dice, tienes miedo

Twilight: Si un poco

-Sin previo aviso la reina sale de la obscuridad, asustando a Twilight-

Reina: Me tienes miedo verdad

Twilight: Para nada, Fernando mejor nos vamos estoy algo cansada

Cuando Twilight estaba por irse Fernando la toma del cuerpo y le toma el cuerno para que no haga trucos de magia

Twilight: ¡Fernando, que estas haciendo¡

Reina: Que ingenua eres, porque crees que te trajo a este lugar tan lejos del pueblo

Twilight: (empezando a llorar) T-tu me engañaste

Fernando no contesto y de su bolsa saco el pequeño pañuelo y lo puso justo en la boca de Twilight

Fernando: Tranquila Twi, esto terminara muy pronto

-Twilight se desmayo por oler el extraño liquido-

Reina: Ahora a esperar

Continuara….

_**Hola, bueno hasta dentro de varios meses actualizo esto, pero en fin lamento la larga espera, hasta la próxima, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o no, o cualquier otra cosa, Adios**_

_**P.D: ¿Diego será capas de salvar a Twilight?**_

_**2.- ¿Cómo será (si esta embarazada) el hijo de Fluttershy y Diego?**_


	14. Aviso

_**Hola esto será algo breve a si que:**_

* * *

Gracias a lo s que están apoyando a esta historia, y a los que comentan, pero he vuelo a leer la historia desde el principio y apoyándome es su comentarios, lo he pensado mucho, se que a algunos le gustara a otros no, pero creo que este cambio será para bien,

Dicho esto, basandome en esta historia, la volveré a reescribir cambiando varios acontecimientos, tratare de no escribir las acciones tan rápido como en los primeros capítulos.

Tambien seguirá habiendo lemon, solo que ahora será ocacionalmente y otra novedad será que mi hermano se entero que lo esta incluido como personaje principal, y me pido que lo dejara ayudarme, a demas de que yo me incluiré como personaje también, asi que esta historia tendrá 2 escritores,

No se cuando empezara a escribir, pero como dije antes será un cambio para bien, otra cosa la historia actual NO se borrara seguirá estando de pie…

Me quiero disculpar si ago sentir mal a alguien le pido me perdone,

Si alguien tiene un comentario, duda, sugerencia o mentada de madre se lo aceptare para seguir mejorando en esto que se ha convertido en una pasión para mi

Se despide Karla Fan Brony

_**Creo que es todo lo que les tengo que decir, espero verlos pronto y nos vemos en la siguiente**_


End file.
